Some Bonds are Meant to be Broken
by Sakura2349
Summary: This is my sequel to Between bonds. It could stand on its own though....Itachi goes after Yumi. After he has saved her from Orochimaru she isn't quite what she seems. What happens when he falls for the girl that seems to have trouble following her.
1. Bring Her Back!

**A/N: This is the sequel to Between Bond hopefully I can turn out a happy ending for this one. At time of writing I am wrapped up in my kingdoms heart snuggy courtesy of my close friend so fingers crossed it brings out the good ending.**

*Itachi's POV*

When I first came to I found myself alone in the closet. The last thing my mind would let me remember was my confession to Yumi and then the fact that someone opened the door and interrupted us. I think that was her brother but my mind was fuzzy. I was rubbing at my forehead with my palm as I forced myself to stand. I opened the door and stumbled out in the hallway. I was mumbling for anyone, to anyone as they ran by to tell me what happened. Finally I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Kisame; if anyone had to seem like this I was glad it was him. "Wh…What happen to Yumi." I said rubbing at my head and placing one hand over my stomach. 'What had happened to me?'

He looked a little down, like he was trying to keep something from me. I knew it must have been really bad considering he couldn't meet my gaze. "She umm…left here but she wasn't quite herself…." Kisame seemed to be scrambling for words. I glared at him wanting him to just come out and say what happened. In a way my mind wanted to thing the worse like Yumi had left me and gone back to Konoha or maybe she had gone with her brother. Kisame sighed and I knew it was coming, "Itachi Orochimaru did the transfer Yumi is gone." I felt like something had reached into my chest and tore my heart out but there was that voice in the back of my head that told me even though he transferred Yumi's mind was still in that body.

That was just over two months ago and Pein would not cave and see it my way. Word of Orochimaru murdering the Hokage and showing off her face had reached even us! That was the last straw. I was once again pleading my case in his office. He was the leader so I had to keep my respect in check but I had to be forceful enough for him to see it my way. "Pein let me go after her!" I yelled slamming my hand on to his desk. Why couldn't he just listen to me? Did he really not care about his followers she was one of and he just let her go.

"Itachi…" He sighed rubbing at his sinuses. I wanted to inform him he wouldn't be so stressed if he just let me go and got me out of his hair for a few days. That however would make me sound like the teen I was. I waited for him to go on this time he seemed like he was about to cave. "Orochimaru did the transfer jutsu. Yumi is no longer alive. You should know this." He said the monotone in his voice antagonizing me. This was the time I felt like he was listening to me.

"That's not true!" I said stomping my foot into floor hard enough I was sure I created cracks. "Her mind is in there some where Orochimaru is just subduing her." I needed to get him to listen to me. If I thought I could save Yumi there was nothing in my power that I wouldn't do.

Pein looked at me skeptically most likely wondering how I knew about his jutsu. There isn't allot to do in the akatsuki so I spent allot of time reading. He sighed but to my happiness he sounded defeated, "Fine you can go but I can't allow you more then three days." I nodded I knew the akatsuki had its goals and those of the members were far less then important but he was letting me go. I tore out the door and the complex. By this time I had been able to locate all of Orochimaru's bases. I was even so fortunate that last time I went into town someone was able to give a tip as to which one he was at. If there was any justice in the world for S-rank criminals in the world he would have moved yet.

I had been studying a technique that would let me get from here to there in a blink of an eye. I couldn't be spending my entire three days getting to each of his bases. I closed my eyes felt a rush of wind tearing at my body and whipping my hair. The next time I opened them I was standing outside a huge door. The carving was stunning; it was a large double door the back drop a royal purple with a white snake carved in. The fangs of the snake were where the locks were. I pulled out a kunai letting it swirl around my finger then put into the locks. Within another blink they fell to the ground with a slight clatter. I pushed the door opened and slipped in blending myself with the wall. I tore through the base; I was locked on to a familiar chakra signature.

*Yumi's POV*

My body was rejecting him, more then likely because of the demon. For the last week my brother could do nothing more then sit in his bed and reel from all the coughing fits. At this point he was coughing up blood it seemed my body would stop at nothing to get him out. Even in my act of charity I was incapable of doing the right thing. Even in my "death" I failed. I already knew the second he leaves this body it will die. He looked up it seemed he had caught on to something. He lowered his hand from his mouth exposing the trail of blood running from his mouth.

The door kicked in and ripped from its hinges causing his head to shoot up. Through his eyes I saw it, Nagarashi the sword of sealing. At its handle the red eyed man I once loved. His eyed adverted down and I was able to see the sword going right through my brother and from the feel of things it had gone clear through and into the headboard. This was a way of holding him in place. I knew the plan this sword would kill Orochimaru and seal the demon that is what Itachi wanted. Orochimaru slipped away and I was left in control. Within seconds I was seeing splotches in my vision and I pitched forward my head slumped forward and I passed out.

**A/N: Going to end it there this is like I said the start of my sequel. I hoped you enjoyed please review. None of the Naruto characters belong to me. **


	2. Keeping Her Safe

**A/N: Hey yay I got a new laptop for Christmas no more sharing with my sister even though that did work for a while. However by the time you all read this Christmas will be long past. So enjoy.**

The first thing that came to mind when I first realized I was half awake was that my vision was blurred the whole world was one big blob of unintelligible color. The second thing was in the incessant beeping of monitors a trait equated only to a medical ward. When the world came into focus and the white walls separated from the half drawn green curtains my suspicions were confirmed. I was in nothing less than a medical ward. I had tubes and wires running from most everywhere on me. I took the time to detach the ones from my head and the oxygen mask, thankfully silencing a few of the machines. The next thing I pulled was the I.V. from my arm. I felt like I had only minimal information in my head I knew my name was Yumi…The only other thing that really stood out was that I was from the leaf village so where the heck was now?

The door swung open and my glace shot up to the person standing in the door way, they were my hope for finding something about me out. To my surprise it was a quite captivating young man. He had long black hair pulled back into a pony tail; his eyes were deep onyx but spoke of a hidden talent. The only other remarkable feature about him was the perfectly symmetrical lines just below his eyes. Something about him seemed so familiar. A small smile graced his features as he noticed I was sitting up. "Hey you okay?" I forced myself to stand swaying slightly back and forth.

My hand came up to clutch my head, hoping to balance myself. "Where…am I?" the pain was pounding at my skull threatening to make it burst. I knew this wasn't the hospital in Konoha seeing as I had spent more than enough time there after my clan had been murdered and I had been found in critical condition.

The man looked a little sympathetic and who would blame him. He was looking at a nineteen year old girl who didn't know where she was and thought her head was going to explode. "You are in the medical ward of the Akatsuki's Suna base. I am guessing you don't remember me but I am Itachi…I was the one that saved you but judging by your appearance that is a tale for another time. Why don't you sit down?" Why did he mean save me? Then again judging by what he said I had bigger problems at the moment.

"Akatsuki? They are a threat to my village of the leaf…I am going back you know." He looked at me slightly confused then mumbled to himself about sealing to much but I couldn't make out or comprehend what he was saying. I formed a hand seal prepared to use a body flicker.

He seemed confident he was well aware in the difference of our levels from what I could tell. "Fine I won't stop you but I will be following you and seeing you soon enough" He smirked as the least piece of me vanished. The last thing I saw before appearing in the main plaza of Konoha was him standing in the door frame wearing a smirk with his ankles crossed. 'What did he mean he would be seeing me soon enough…?' It seemed like time had frozen as everyone in the plaza seemed to freeze and stare pointing. Leaning over to whoever they were with and whispering there little side comments. I was so confused I knew these people they were older sure but most of them were people I had grown up with. I raised my hand recognizing someone.

The next thing I heard was a yelled order to get me! Before I knew it I was pinned to the ground, handcuffs slapped on my wrist. I was lifted up none to gently by two anbu on either side of me. I could only think about what my brother would do when he found out about this. They didn't travel long until I was ushered down into an underground hall and they stopped at a door. The pushed it open and threw me in, I landed with only a weak whimper of pain. I curler up and nearly shot to the other side of the room, worried about what they had planned for me. When the anbu took some one you never saw them again.

I felt like I had been there for days but I knew that it couldn't have been more than a few hours. They had already taken me in for interrogation and probed at my mind. This seemed to only make them madder when they couldn't find what they claimed was there. Now I sat huddled in the corner on the brink of tears, afraid to touch the newly forming bruise from the end of the interrogation session. There was wisp of wind that caused me to pull myself even tighter, as a body began to form out of ravens. I looked up to see that boy from earlier and nearly shot to the ceiling. "Hey I told you that you would be needing me." He said running his hand through my hair in a reassuring gesture.

The first tear slid down my face and he wiped it away with his hand. "What is going on with me?" I felt so weird like the me I knew was only half of the story. The guards had claimed things I didn't understand like that my brother was gone…and they threatened me with the life of this Itachi boy why would that matter to me he was an Akatsuki and I was a leaf.

"Look I told you I saved you but I think I might have sealed away a part of your mind. Look I can explain it all later but how do you feel about getting out of here?" I nodded my head and he released the chains they had used to hold me down and he helped me stand. It was then that I felt even more like I knew him.

**A/N: Okay so part of Yumi's mind is gone…Please review hope you enjoyed. None of the Naruto charters belong to me. **


	3. Gone again

**A/N: Hey okay so sad thing is I am typing this the day I posted chapter 20 for Between Bonds and this is its sequel. Haha well I hope you enjoy. Just got to say 2 hour delays are great but it's even better when your mom just doesn't want to send you…Thank you weather! **

After Itachi had preformed his excuse for a jail break, we made it to the woods. The speed he had to get me out of the cell and down the hall all without the guards seeing only validates the claims of Itachi's prowess. I remember the days back at the academy when we would talk about the ninja skills like ocular jutsu and Itachi was always mentioned for not only his ocular jutsu but his overall power. Now we just sat in an uncomfortable silence. I was grateful to be out of that prison but on the other hand maybe I should be there if I had done something to warrant being taken in. I wish I could remember something but the only thing I could remember was finding out about the sword of silence. Itachi rummaged around in a pack he had on his back and pulled out a doll. I stared in wonder I remember this at least it was the one that my demon was in…How did Itachi have it and if the akatsuki wanted the demons why was he handing it back to me ? "This is your." He said holding it out to me.

I nodded my head and reached out taking it into hand. I fixed the dress on it as if it had been precious to me. "Yeah it is but why do you have it?" I really wish I could remember something. I hoped deep down he would be willing to tell me. I guess he had nothing to lose by telling me the story. I must mean something to him if he took the time to sneak back into Konoha just to save me.

He sighed and seemed to turn this over in his head. "I guess I might as well tell you the whole story." I looked at him expectantly but he started to walk. I was a little frustrated by this but ran to catch up. He looked over at me something akin to hurt in his eyes. Maybe he was hurt because I couldn't remember him or maybe I had hurt in him the past. He weaved a whole tale to how I had left Konoha after my brother and joined the akatsuki. He told me how at first we hated each other. We always argued and were just wicked to each other. He took a long inhale then proceeded to tell me about how he severed my brother's arm and then my brother left the akatsuki. He told me about the deal we made that I would go and live with my brother and feed them information. He told me how I came back to the akatsuki and my brother came after that was the day I knocked Itachi out and left as my brother. He finished, "So I killed him by sealing him away leaving only you but I must have sealed part of you as well seeing as a good part of your memory is…missing." By this time I hadn't noticed how far we had come but we were staring but at the gates of Amigakure.

After hearing the whole tale I felt like a horrible person. It seemed I hadn't been maybe treated the best but I sure hadn't treated others well. I felt like I had deserved to be left to rot in that prison. I formed the seals and in a flicker of light I was gone. I stood in the middle of the woods fists clenched at my sides. I had to get everything in order; the whole view of myself was turned upside down. I had thought that my entire life had been dedicated to the leaf village. The only person whose opinion mattered was my brother but now he was dead and I was all alone. I hand came up to cover my mouth as my stomach was threatening to empty its contents. I had been part of an S-rank criminal organization. Talk about a person who had done everything wrong. I had even been in love with the cold hearted killer of the Uchiha clan.

Everything about me felt numb I couldn't move and I couldn't think straight. "There she is get her! Don't let her get away." Kunai with wire coming from them shot out from multiple directions. Each one anchoring into the ground the strings were pulled so they wrapped around me. I was forced down to the ground and greeted by the pain of someone's foot pressed into my lower back. When that was eased off I was greeted by the even greater weight of someone sitting on me. "Tie her up, do whatever you have to, make her easier to transport." I could feel harsh cords cutting into my wrists and ankles and a gag slipped into my mouth. A few pearl tears slid free. I was finally getting what I deserved. I was slung over one of their shoulders and they walked away. I watched as my doll tumbled from my hand to the ground and no one bothered to pick her up. I guess with where I was going I wouldn't need her.

*Itachi's POV*

She was still as impulsive as ever, she fled from me when she couldn't take hearing it anymore. I should pry be easier on her considering she didn't remember anything maybe calling out all the wrongs she had done at once was too much. She had neglected to think though that running off all alone was a bad idea. I followed her making sure to keep a distance that she couldn't tell I was there. She stopped in a clearing; I masked my chakra and stopped kneeling in a tree just watching what she was doing. It was then that anbu came out and tied her up and took her away.

I knew my level couldn't match up theirs and killed me. Yumi was taken away right in front of me yet again. This time I was going to do something. I jumped down into the clearing when I could tell they were gone. I knelt down and picked up the fragile little doll. "Yumi I am coming." I said as I squeezed the little doll in my hands feeling the porcelain crack a little.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed I have been a little without inspiration but this chapter got me going again. Please review none of the Naruto characters belong to me. **


	4. Her new start

**A/N: Alright chapter 4 and I like this one as much as between bonds so I plan to stick with it. School is swamping so I am glad that I have a little time to work on this so enjoy.**

The pain was incredible there was a stinging in my arms that were suspended above my head. They had chained me down the moment they brought me here, as if I posed some threat. They had anbu coming in and out of the room asking me questions…I had told them the main points of the stuff Itachi had told me but that wasn't enough. They were looking for the minor things that I would have to have my memory for. They would hit me or worse when I couldn't give them an answer they wanted. Right now my head was hanging; I was staring off wondering if I had done the wrong thing. I deserved to be here left to rot in this cell but I had also ran away from Itachi and had more than likely caused him to worry.

There was a creaking at the door and I lifted my head up. The light from the hall was stinging my eyes that had adjusted to the dark. When they finally focused I would have sworn I knew this person…It would have been what felt like years and years ago but she looked familiar. She wore a green jacket and a low shirt…she had blond hair pulled back into two pony tails that hung down her back. She knelt down in front of me and used her long fingers to tip my head back using my chin. I looked into her hazel eyes and noticed the purple marking on her forehead. There was no way this was her but it was worth a try, "Tsunade?" I asked. My voice sounded hoarse as it passed through my dry lips. I hadn't realized how long I had been deprived of water.

Her eyes seemed to widen and her glance towards me spoke of curiosity. She seemed to be studying my face as one finger came to trace my violet markings. "I can't…believe it's you…" she said as if in her own world. I wanted to avoid more abuse so I kept my mouth shut and allowed her to keep studying me. "I heard that you were brought in…I just figured they would never catch the sister of Orochimaru…Then again the rumors were you just up and disappeared off the face of the earth one day." She let my head go and it fell back down. "I have also heard you can't remember anything anymore…Is that true?" I nodded my head looked up at here looking for a reaction.

Her hand went up over my head and I felt slight panic, I didn't want to imagine what else could be in store for someone like me. As me arms fell I let out a muffled sound of pain as blood rushed back into them. "Well if you can't remember anything…Then you can't be much of a threat. Come with me." She turned and headed to the door and my head tilted to the side I felt too weak to stand. I could hear the protest of the anbu but Tsunade silenced them and came back to help me stand throwing one of my arms over her shoulder. With her help I was able to walk out of the cell and down the hall. She looked over her shoulder looking me up and down I was a mess. I had blood caked in my hair and dirt on my face from having it shoved into the ground. "Do you remember how to use medical ninjutsu?"She finally asked.

I had to think for a minute, did I even know how to heal people…Then I finally remembered some of it. "Yeah but it's just a little I don't remember anything life saving?" She seemed to be disappointed but understood. I continued to follow her out into the street where I was sure I became the subject of many of the town people's discussions. I could feel there staring eyes but Tsunade stared forward and kept walking. I figured I could do the same despite the inner me yelling to yell at these people to go on with their lives I had to get on with my own.

Finally she talked to me under her breath, "Ignore them you'll have to make amends later…You'll be working with me in the hospital where I can keep an eye on you." She looked back at maybe wanting a reaction that I wasn't willing to give. "The village can only afford to set you up with a small apartment…Do you know Naruto?"

I shook my head I hadn't been here apparently for almost five years how would I know someone here. "No, should I?" I tried to think back to my past but it just seemed I hit a black wall. There was nothing there where something should be.

She kind of shook her head. "I guess not but you remember Sasuke I am guessing but he was a friend of Naruto's. I will be putting you up in Naruto's apartment so you can ask him if you need anything." I realized we stopped in front of a large building and we went up flights and flights of stairs until we stopped in front of apartment 25. She pulled out a key and opened the door, and ushered me inside. It was a two room apartment it had a bed, small kitchen, large dresser for clothes and a bathroom off to the right. "Wait here." She said as she left the apartment leaving me alone. I went over and sat down on the bed.

It wasn't long until the door opened and she stood there with a boy who might have been fourteen. He had yellow blond hair, bug blue eyes, whisker like marks, and wore allot of orange. Tsunade ushered him in front of me and I had my head down. "This is Yumi…I want you to be nice to her and take care of her." He didn't say anything.

I lifted my head up and his smile fell to a frown. His eyes seemed to shift to a red from the blue and he pounced pinning me down. "Where is he?!" I thrashed in his grip I knew what was going on. My appearance screamed I had relations to Orochimaru and this kid wanted to know what happened to his friend.

"I don't know!" I yelled at him. Tsunade was having a hard time pulling him off. "My brother was killed and Sasuke was nowhere to be seen!" Naruto seemed to back off and he slid into a sitting position at the foot of my bed. He must have felt hopeless I might have been the only lead this kid was going to have or thought he had.

*Itachi POV*

I watched that whole little scene from just outside her apartment window. I knew that blond little kid was the akatsuki's target but right now I just wanted to wing into that apartment. I wanted to rip off his head for even touching Yumi in such a way…I really didn't have the right to say that after I killed her brother I gave her a pain that wasn't about to fade. That was apparent by the way she mentioned it…she was wearing a scar from a wound I caused. I had to see her tonight we had allot to talk about.

**A/N: Alright well I plan to end it there or it would be really long! Please review and tell me what you think. Hope you enjoyed. None of the Naruto characters belong to me. **


	5. Just talk to me

**A/N: Yay chapter 5 of a sequel to my favorite story to write…Well here it goes…Please enjoy.**

*Itachi POV*

I stayed hidden just watching that apartment waiting to see her again as she went around her nightly routine. Finally I saw the lights go off and the sheets on her bed pulled back. I watched as she pulled her tiny figure under the covers being sure to mind the bruises. This damn village didn't even have the courtesy to heal her. This truly was a moral less village.

Now was my chance though I formed the hand seals. A slight breeze came through the tree and my body blew away like sand. I reformed myself once I was in her house. I sat down on the edge of the bed. She seemed to have fallen asleep already, I hated waking her. I placed my hand lightly on her shoulder, shaking her lightly. I whispered her name trying to bring her to this world.

*Yumi's POV*

I couldn't wake up I was still in the darkness of that mind. I could only see the occasional glance of my brother's childhood. From what I could tell he was ridden with guilt for what he had done. Losing his parents affected him far more than it did me. Then again he was always the wanted one. No matter what he did the clan would praise him…The images changed now he was older he wore that familiar red and black cloak. I could see him studying in a library flipping through book after book. I could see myself kissing Itachi in the hallway of a lair. At that moment I felt like something was coming back to me. I couldn't believe he had seen that. The last scenes were of him in another village with people wearing music notes on their headbands. With that I saw the blue sword coming right at me like that night not so long ago. It stopped right before my eye…

I sat straight up letting out a scream loud enough to wake the neighbors I was sure. My hand came up to cover and clutch at my left eye. I was so sure it was gone with that fading moment of the dream still playing. I was pulled into a pair of strong arms. My free hand came up to clutch at the cloak clad shoulder. I was sobbing and my body was shaking, I had never seen anything like that. I could feel a large hand stroking at my back and running through my hair occasionally. "Get away from me….please…" I said but it was muffled by his jacket and nearly incoherent because if my sobs.

He pushed back to about an arm's length and looked at my face. He brought his hand up palm open and I shied away. It was almost as if I had a fear of being hit. Instead he caressed the side of my face with his thumb. He wiped away all of my tears. "What was that?" He looked so kind right now. I had to push him away though my whole life I had thought of other people. I felt like I was being given a second chance and I wanted to make good on it.

"Please…I just want you to get away from me…This isn't good for either of us…" I really had to convince him not to come near me anymore. He was shattering my resolve and from what I could tell he was reawakening a forgotten part of me. I watched his face he seemed to be thinking this over. He leaned in and I tried to back away a little. He continued and placed a feather light kiss on my forehead.

We sat there with our foreheads pressed together and our noses touching. I didn't know what to say. I waited for him to be the one to talk. "It's worse for me to be away from you." I pulled back a little bit well aware of the color that had risen to my face. "You said this isn't good for either of us…Do you know what I go through when you aren't around?" I shook my head a little. He seemed earnest maybe I should listen to him. "Please will you talk to me?" I nodded once. "I loved you our time in the akatsuki but I couldn't allow myself to admit it…Then when things got bad I told you how I felt….I hurt you allot." He seemed to be studying my face for a reaction and if I was giving one I didn't know it. He brought his hand up and stroked the side of my face. Then he let it fall back to his side. "After I had told you how I felt you walked out of my life as my worst enemy…You don't know what that felt like….I was insane I would have done anything just to see you again." He continued to study me by now my features must have looked a little glummer. I knew he was referring to killing my brother. "Everything I have done has been for us."

I brought a hand up to wipe away the tracks that were left on my face. I sniffled a little my nose was plugged from the crying. "Look …Please just get out…." He looked more dejected then anyone I had ever seen. There was a slight breeze that caused my hair to blow into my face. By the time I was able to brush it out of the way he was gone. I flopped back in my bed and pulled my pillow over my head. I waited all but three seconds and screamed into. I couldn't take anymore, all the frustration and not knowing…It was more than enough to drive anyone mad.

The next day at work was grueling, my feet were killing. I had to help so many people with weapon caused injuries….I wanted to cause a few myself. I was hoping the walk home would be able to clear my mind. I was passing an ally when a hand shot out and grabbed hold of my wrist. I was pulled into the shadows and slammed onto a wall then I felt a blue chakra braced against my neck. The light of the chakra allowed me a glimpse at the person, they had silver hair pulled back, wore glasses over their hazel eyes. "Look who it is…Playing doctor are we?" I knew this person I was sure of it. "Look I have never been one to beat around the bush because of you Orochimaru is dead…I simply want revenge. I will get that only by removing this pretty little head from your shoulders."

I thrashed in his grip as I began to panic. "Please! Someone help me!" I was screaming now. A hand came up and mercilessly cut off air from both my mouth and nose.

**A/N: Going to end it there otherwise I would go on forever. I hope you enjoyed the cute scene with Itachi and the turn for the worse at the end. Well please review since no one has yet…. None of the Naruto characters are mine. **


	6. Nostalgic

**A/N: Okay yay for chapter 6 even though the last one was far more fun to write. I hope you enjoy this one. On with the story! **

I continued to thrash in his grip, trying to find just about any way to escape. Something in the back of my mind screamed this man was danger. I couldn't put an exact experience on it but something told me this man had caused me a great amount of pain before. I kept screaming out but it was like this was our own little world no one was going to help me. I gave one more thrash and kick as I felt the blade sink in drawing a line of blood. There was a split second where our eyes met, his glazed over. He slumped forward almost falling on me. Thankfully his grip relented at the same time and I was able to shoot out from under him. My hand came up to clutch at my throat. I pulled it back and stared down in horror at my hand stained red. This somehow brought up a flood of memories. I could see people that looked familiar but from my distant path falling to the ground…The murder of my clan. The last thing I saw was the image of amber eyes closing into the purple markings…. 'Is that me….? No…my brother.' My hand was back at my neck and blood was now leaking between my fingers. The cut wasn't wide but it was shockingly deep. I was startled as arms came around my shoulder. I looked up and I saw that familiar black hair and those red eyes…I looked down at the boy and it seemed things were all colliding in my head. "I-is he…He dead?" I looked up at Itachi.

He looked down at the boy a scowl on his face. He kicked the boy's ribs so he rolled over and you could see his face. "No but he should be for threatening you in such a manner." This was all becoming too much for me. I clutched at my head… This kid thought he had the right to stick around in my life even though I didn't really know who he was. Other then what I had heard about him from him.

"I don't think that is for you to decide! I was fine on my own I could have handled it!" He chuckled slightly. Again that wind picked up. I felt slightly dizzy and weightless. I finally reformed and we were in my small apartment. He led me over and set me on the bed and disappeared into my bathroom. He reappeared a minute later with a roll of gauze in his hand. He knelt down in front of me.

He unrolled the bandages from the roll itself only to twine them around his other hand. He looked up at me and I waited…I didn't know what to say or what to expect from him. "You said you could handle it but this would contradict you…" he smirked a little. That was one thing I learned in the short time I was around him…He had an ego larger than the leaf village. "Lift your hair for me…" He said as he stood up and leaned towards me. I held the long black mess up and away from the wound. "This is going to sting." He muttered as he tipped a bottle so a little of its contents poured onto a cotton swab. He dabbed it into the wound. I Immediately shot away from him letting out a yelp of pain.

"Sting!? Sting?! I don't know what flipping planet you're from but that is not just a sting! That burns like hell just opened up and its flames are licking at my throat. Let's open you and pour that shit in! Then we will talk about sting!" He was insane if he thought that was a little sting that hurt worse than the wound itself!

He chucked a little, "See now there is the Yumi I know." He came closer and I took a step back. "Come here it's not like I poured salt in there…Then followed that by flaming alcohol…All I used was a disinfectant." He took another step towards me and I took another back.

"D-don't come any closer….I will spit in your face." I saw a small smile cross his face. I am not one to lie I plan to make good on my threat if he-. There it was he took the step. I couldn't go back my back was already to the wall and he was using his body to keep me in place. He had the disinfectant back at me neck. That was it…I spat right in his face. No one threatens me…Even if it is for my own good.

He wiped at his face with the back of his hand using his akatsuki cloaks sleeve. "Is that always your response…? To spit in someone's face as your defense….I wouldn't do that unless it was an acid." I froze maybe he really did know me…Only the victims of this nasty habit knew about it. I had always spit at people since I was really young…

I covered my neck with my hand. "Look I can treat this myself get out of here!" He put his hands up. He looked like he was trying to defend himself. He took a step back headed for the window. He pulled it open and squeezed out and jumped away. I went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror talking my hand away from the wound. Really wasn't that bad it hurt worse then it looked that was for sure. I fished under the sink for a minute and pulled out a washcloth. I ran it under scalding water and wiped away cringing more and more the closer I got the wound. I smeared some disinfectant…Much milder then what Itachi had used on it. I wrapped the bandages once…twice…three times around. I sighed and went through my nightly routine and slipped into my pajamas. I finally got to slide into the comfort of my bed. I enjoyed the cool feeling of my sheets.

I know this place well somewhat…I don't know the place exactly but I know that feeling. I hear a hissing noise but it is much louder then I regular snake. I whirled around to see a huge white snake. It seemed to coughing something up by the way the muscles in its throat kept contracting and relaxing. The snake's mouth opened and I saw a shock of black. There he was covered in slime the last member of my clan and my brother…His body never left the snakes mouth the only thing that came out was his head and part of his chest. "Yumi…." His voice sounded somehow weaker and hoarser. "You promised me your body and I intend to make good on your offer. The snake shot forward bearing its fangs and Orochimaru brandished his sword. Right when I felt something pierce me, I shot straight up. I let out a scream…Something felt different when everything settled. I felt like more than myself.

**A/N: Alright so the end I know it is kind of strange but if you haven't come to trust me by now…You can leave…Wait no please don't….Alright well review and none of the Naruto characters belong to me. **


	7. I just want it all back

**A/N: Hey, alright we are on chapter 7. I hope the people on FF and Quizzila enjoyed the title of the last chapter. For people on DA I called it Nostalgic because I was watching the episode where Oro says something like I wanted our reunion to be a nice nostalgic one sensei. So that is why…Alright onto the chapter enjoy.**

Yet another exhausting day at the hospital, however my energy wasn't as drained as I thought it should be. Tsunade wasn't kidding when she said she was going to put me to work in the hospital. She had me running blood, doing research, taking vitals, or just assisting her all the time. I had finally managed to drag my body to my apartment. Those few steps to my bed felt like the three day journey to Suna right now. My feet were past sore. I slid the key into the lock giving it a quick turn and pushing my door open. I stepped in and turned the lights on, the quick scan revealed something I couldn't deal with right now. I shuffled over to my bed and flopped down face first. "Itachi get out…." I mumbled muffled by the sheets. He came over to sit next to m and ran a gentle hand over my back. That hand began to message whenever a knot was found. It wasn't long until I felt myself fading in and out of the waking world. It was even a shorter amount of time until I lost that grip completely and plummeted into the darkness.

I felt like I had been out for weeks when I came to. I knew that wasn't possible seeing as it was completely dark. My clock showed it had only been forty minutes. I sat up and whispered, "Itachi…Itachi are you there?" I couldn't really see. It was pitch black and after just waking up the world was still blurry. Then I saw them those amazing red eyes that penetrated even the blackness. I was somewhat relieved he hadn't left. No matter how harsh I had been with him…I was sick of being alone in a way.

"I'm still here." He said getting up. He came and sat next to me. He brought his hand up to rub my arm. He was sure an affectionate one. I on the other hand was a 'keep your hands out of my bubble' self proclaimed itch.

I shrugged his hand off hoping that he would get the hint. "Don't touch me." I spat. It sounded more venomous then I wanted it to. He seemed to take the hint though and recoiled his hand into his own lap. He rose not taking even a step away from the bed. Some form of panic in me rose. Maybe it was the being in the village that hated me, maybe it was the fact that I didn't remember anything, or worse may I was worried I had done something irrevocable to him.

"Fine I get the hint I'll leave." My heart plummeted to my stomach and my hand shot up. I caught hold of the sleeve of his cloak, he turned stunned. My action had obviously caught him off guard. He seemed to notice the tears welling up as he sat back down. He pulled me over and laid my head against his chest. He stroked at my hair trying to calm me down. "Come on now don't cry…I won't leave unless you want me to." My hand came up to clutch at the cloth of his shirt.

"I…I…I ca…can't" I couldn't even get out what I was trying to say I was crying so hard. He told me to give myself a moment. I did that and I finally felt it would come out choppy but it had to be said. "I…I can't…I can't take it anymore." I was broken up by sobs and the occasional hiccup. "I want to remember everything. I want to remember you. I want my old life back." This one came out in a rush but thankfully uninterrupted. He looked down at me and I met that smoldering gaze.

He seemed to have only the slightest up turn of the lips. I most likely had just said something he wanted to hear. "I can do part of that…" he said leaning down and giving me quick chaste kiss. The tears were still coming but they were no longer accompanied by the desperate, breath stealing sobs. There was another wind and I knew he was taking us somewhere. When the wind stopped he was holding me and we were at the top of an enormous stair case. There was a thick mist in the air…This region must be in Amigakure. He helped me stand on my own but left his arm around me as a precaution. "This is a part of that life you want back." He put his hand on the large rock and the rock gave out pushing in like a door. "Welcome home…" he said.

There was a crowd of people that came running when the door opened. Itachi and I stepped in and the next thing I know I was whirled around and up on somebody's shoulder. I looked down to see it was a blue guy. This must be Kisame and judging by how he is acting we were friends. "Put her down…She doesn't remember anything…" Itachi mumbled to the man. Kisame set me down and seem to be studying me.

"HELLO I AM KISAME!" for some strange reason he was yelling everything at me. "YOU…" he said pointing to me. "AND ME-" he said point to himself. "WERE FRIENDS ONCE!" I really had to resist the urge to laugh seeing as I didn't know what he was thinking.

There was a light chuckle in the background but I couldn't see a person yet. "She forgot us she is not deaf and dumb Kisame un." There was another chuckle. "I am Deidara from Iwagakure. You and I use to be friends as well…yeah. Along with Sasori he should be around here somewhere." He shook my hand and pulled me into one of those awkward side hugs.

"I uh knew you weren't dumb…I was just messing with you." He punched my shoulder and chuckled a little. "Like old times." He seemed really nice certainly someone I would be friends with. All of these people seemed genuine….Little weird but sincere.

Well if we really did mess around, "Oh alright I am glad you know I'm not dumb…now you'll have to convince me your not." I swore his jaw almost hit the floor. "Just kidding." I say giving a smile and he gives me one back.

Itachi puts his hand on my shoulder, "Come on…" He says giving me a light nudge in a direction. "You all can get reacquainted tomorrow. Give the poor girl five minutes." He led me to a room. He made sure I was situated then he left.

"I will stay dormant for now…" I knew that voice that was my brother's voice….There was a shooting pain in my head on the right side. "But when the time comes I will return…Don't get to attached." The pain was incredible and I fell to my knees clutching at the side of my head.

**A/N: Alright well hope you enjoyed…Creepy little ending there but cool. Please review. None of the Naruto characters belong to me. **


	8. Failed Jail Break

**A/N: Yay!! Chapter 8 and I still love this story it is one of my favorite to write! This chapter was another fun one to write I hope you enjoy! **

After a tossing night of sleep, where half the sheets ended up on the floor and my head at the foot of the bed, there came a knocking at my door. My upper body shot straight up a little shocked that someone would be at my door. Then I remembered I was in the akatsuki not sound anymore these people where my friends. I got up and went over to the door a little shocked by the amount of people that had clustered outside my door. My hands came up in front of my chest as I scanned the crowed. Some people I recognized from yesterday like the blue guy, and the red head and certainly Itachi. They all seemed to be staring at me expecting something. "What the hell do you all want?" My defense was kicking in. I felt cornered so I instantly went into defense mode and lashed.

The blond kid from yesterday stepped forward. He was rubbing at the back of his head like he was nervous. "We uh just wanted to see if you remembered anything un?" He said. They were all staring at me and I felt a little more nervous knowing they were expecting something from me.

"For the last time I don't remember a damn thing! You all must not have been that important!" I finally screeched. I could see some of their faces drop and a few turn mad. The next thing I knew I had a three blade scythe right in my face. I didn't feel intimidated and I didn't shy away. I looked right at it and turned my glare to the person holding it.

"Rotten little bitch! I'll make you remember." He moved the scythe even closer to my face and ran one of the blades on my check. He drew a thin line of blood. My hand came up to cover it but I still wasn't intimidated by him. The next thing I knew there was a pale hand on the handle of the scythe lowering it away from my face.

I looked up to see Itachi had been the one to step in. "Hidan threatening her won't do any good. She simply can't remember anything." The mob seemed to disperse as people went in there own directions. The only one that stayed behind was Deidara he looked up at me apparently hurt.

I looked at him leaning on the door way kind of glaring at Deidara. Finally he spoke, "Not that important un? Do you know what Itachi went through to get you back? You don't remember how much we cared about you yeah? Maybe it would be best for us all if you just left un…" He walked away not even waiting for me to reply. I went in and threw a kimono on and headed out of my room locking the door. I headed down the hall and up stares and out a door that led to an opening that overlooked the whole town.

I had been here well over an hour and I was trying to make up my mind on what to do…I could stay here and I was offered a stable life but I would pry caused them more and more pain…Or I could leave and I would be on my own looking for a place where I would fit in. I had made my decision as white wings erupted from the bones in my spine and spread to full glory, I stepped over the railing. I fell a little bit and flapped back to the height of the balcony I looked back one more time and turned back around. I spread the wings full ready to take off until something grabbed my foot. Something whirled me around and threw me back into the wall next to the door. I looked up slightly confused to see Itachi. I rubbed at the back f my head and looked up at him irritation clearly etched on my face. "Where the hell do you think you were going?" he barked.

I glared back at him irritated at him not only for stopping me but for throwing me. "Home." I said as if it was the clearest thing in the world.

He was looking at me equally mad, but I was able to meet that gaze. "You don't have a home…" He finally snapped. I stood up me wings beginning to sink back in. The whole time I had been here I we were fighting. He was the only one to really get on my nerves. "Your home is here." He finally said.

I turned away from him and went into the lair feeling annoyed. He claims to care and then he treats me so bad…Yep feeling the love. That was when I got sight of a red shock of hair. That was Sasori if I was remembering right…He was kneeling on the floor with a piece of wood in his hand and he was carving at it. He looked up and me and kind of smiled, "Inspiration hit…I had to go with it before I lost it." I nodded; he struck me as a fascinating person. "Are you okay?" He asked pry noticing how sad I looked.

I shook my head slumping to sit next to him. He looked over at me as I brought my knees up to my chest and laid my head in them. "I just want to remember…" I mumbled into my knees… "Deidara told me how much trouble I caused everyone and I know I'm hurting everyone by not remembering…I tried to leave like he suggested but Itachi stopped me." I couldn't understand why I was telling all of this to him.

He chuckled and I looked up at him…I was pouring my heart out and he was laughing? He looked over at me and stopped, "Deidara is a sensitive little brat…He means well just hurts to be forgotten by someone like you. Seems that Uchiha has a strong attachment to you to. Give it time I am sure your memory will come back." I nodded my head and gave him a side hug. He kind of blushed and I pushed myself to stand and took off down the hall.

**A/N: Okay so I am going to stop it there for two reasons…Length and I got some where I got to go. Well I hope you enjoyed and please review and all. None of the Naruto characters belong to me.**


	9. Remembering Just a Little

**A/N: Alright so I got time to kill seeing as my internet is loading and should be done by oh…Around the time I am dead. I hope you enjoy this chapter and are sure to stop by our lovely gift shop and leave me a review. **

As I tore down the hall I nearly collided with someone but we were both able to maintain our balance. She pushed me away to an arms distance and I knew instantly that it was Konan seeing as she was the only girl in the akatsuki. She seemed to study me for a minute, "Look out, you haven't changed a bit." She said a big smile spreading over her face. Clearly she had missed one on one girl talks. "Sorry our reunion has been so short lived but leader-sama wants to see you." She said and she pointed down the hall.

"It was good seeing you again to…" I mumbled not remembering anything about her and hoping she hadn't heard about my condition. I continued down the hall and to the leader's room. I knocked and quietly waited until I was given permission to enter. I came and stood before him and dropped into a low bow. "You wanted to see me leader-sama" I chanced a glance up at him.

"You have to do something for the akatsuki seeing as we are taking care of you in every way." I nodded in agreement. "I know you don't remember how to fight to well at the moment so I will be sending you and Itachi on the simple mission of delivering the scroll to the Mizukage." Nodded again and he handed me the scroll. I walked out of the room once dismissed and almost ran straight into Itachi. He smiled at me and leaned down to kiss me.

"Hey Itachi we have a mission." He seemed a little disappointed by the lack of return emotion. He smiled a little bit still though and nodded. I pulled the scroll out of my holster and handed it to him. "Seeing as you are the only one with any skills out of the two of us you should pry hold onto this." He nodded and took it putting in his pocket.

He put this hand on my shoulder and looked down at me smiling, "You will remember how to fight soon." I wanted to believe him but I really doubted he was right. Not long after we parted ways and I went to pack. Once we were both ready we met at the front door. We took off toward the Mizukage's mansion.

We got to the middle of a forest. I was panting realizing how out of shape I was. I brought the back of my arm to wipe the sweat from my forehead. There was a ruffling in the bushes, Itachi shot into defense mode and the wings shot out of my back. About four men came lunging at us and I shot back next to Itachi. They all lunged at him and he shoved me out of the way. In my loss of balance I went to take flight and I got a pretty good distance from the ground. The nest thing I knew one of the men had a hold on my foot leg and he flipped out positions. The next thing I knew I was slammed into the ground. I had hit head first, I looked up but the black spots were taking over. The next thing I knew there was nothing but darkness.

It felt like hours before I finally came to, I woke up at Itachi staring at me. "God you have been an ass to me…" I said with a smile. He looked a little confused then recognition hit.

"You remember?!" He said a smile crossing his face. I nodded and rubbed at the back of my head that was killing him. He had the biggest smile across his face. I looked around and saw that Itachi had made quick work of the guess that had threatened us. He offered his hand and pulled me up when I accepted it. We looked at each other for a long time. He brushed past me a little peeved that he didn't seem as excited as he should but maybe the mission had taken more out of him then he was letting on.

I was rather late when we let into the mansion after like a four hour search of everything we had on us. The Mizukage seemed to be the opposite of what I had expected. My entire life I had seen the Hokage as a serious, guarding, dutiful person, but this man seemed a little more relaxed and laid back. "Oh Itachi, Yumi welcome." He said looking us up and down. Finally seemed to look at Itachi, "She's cute you have good taste. Certainly a different style." I could see Itachi's face flush and had to stifle a laugh. "Well you to will be staying the night I will show Itachi to his room and Yakato will show Yumi to hers." A young girl maybe nineteen stepped forward she was wearing a maid type outfit and had shoulder length blond hair. She had a smile on her face and motioned for me to follow. I spared one more glance over my shoulder at a composed looking Itachi.

When I was finally left alone at my room I flopped down on the huge bed and mumbled into the pillow, "Dang that Yakato can talk up a storm." I rolled over allowing myself to breath more easily. I stared up at the ceiling thinking about Itachi. I seemed to be doing that more and more. He seemed to be linked to every thought I had. Rather it be one of annoyance or one of total happiness. I couldn't help but once again wonder why he didn't seem as happy as I was about having my memories back. Did he not want me to remember the way he treated me. I rolled over and curled up waiting for sleep.

**A/N: Alright well ending there for length I hope you enjoyed. None of the Naruto characters belong to me. **


	10. A Chance to Relive the Past

**A/N: Alright so chapter 10 is up and I still really love this story. I am swamped with school but I don't want to quit. Ugh my niece is driving me crazy she is in love with Tinker Bell and I have seen this movie again and again…Not really my style. **

It wasn't a long night at all if anything it felt far too short. I felt slightly dizzy and my eyes burnt meaning I hadn't gotten any sleep. I met Itachi at the door and with the mission done we headed back to the akatsuki lair. I have never been so glad to remember where something. The entire way back we didn't talk. I wanted him to be the one to start the conversation because I didn't want to say something wrong. He never did talk; this shocked me it seemed like something he would want to confront. When we got back he muttered that he would be the one to turn in the mission report seeing as he needed to talk to Pein anyway. I nodded and headed to my room. I knew I wouldn't be heading out anymore so I switched from my kimono to a huge night shirt and lay down on the bed facing the wall. It wasn't long until I had drifted off to sleep no doubt exhausted from the journey home.

I was back in my old house; the place reeked of a metallic smell. I looked around but nothing really stood out. On the next scanning glance I saw my brother standing in the door way. I gasped skittering back and falling on the floor. He let out a slight chuckle then offered his hand pulling me up. "I have something's to show you." He said pulling me out into the hall. I could see a few familiar bodies are littering the floor. A tear slid past as I thought 'Mother, Father…' I looked at Itachi almost demanding an answer. He put his hand on my shoulder and said, "I know this is one of the days that haunts you the most." He looked around scanning the scene unemotional. "It shouldn't this was my doing back then I had the older brother instincts to protect you and in this situation I saw you in danger and acted accordingly." He put his hand my shoulder and the scenes changed.

The next thing I knew I was standing in a courtyard a small fountain behind me and I was watching to people sitting on the porch. I recognized both one was myself and the other was Itachi. We were younger maybe twelve and Itachi was clothed in a full anbu outfit. I remember this day…This was the day that Itachi anbu ranks. I mouthed along with the conversation. "I'm so proud of you! If anyone could make it to anbu I knew it would be you. I could expect nothing less from an Uchiha. I am so lucky to have you as a friend." He smiled at me. I knew I was one of the few that would ever see him with the happy grin on his face. He leaned in and was about to kiss me…I think.

With that the back door slid open and a little mound of spiked black hair tackled Itachi from behind. That was Sasuke Itachi's younger brother, he was so cute. "Come one Niii-Chan play with me pleeease." I almost chucked at him. We were alike I use to bother Orochimaru in the same way.

Itachi flipped Sasuke over his back so that he was lying in his lap and he tickled him. Sasuke laughed at this. Itachi poked him in the forehead with two fingers saying, "Maybe later Sasuke-kun…I have a guest right now." He said looking back at me. The image went scratchy for a minute and the back door opened my brother stepped out and walked over next to me. He once again put his hand on my shoulder.

"This was such a sweet moment in your life this is when he realized he felt something for you and you for him. As you know from there he killed his clan betrayed his village and joined the akatsuki." I looked at the image again thinking of the Itachi from then and the one I know now. "One more thing." He said as he put his hand on my shoulder and the image changed. This time it was nothing but darkness and I could see only myself standing there with my head down and my eyes over my eyes. It was obvious I was crying. I could see a large white snake wrapped around my legs and the image of my brother up behind me. I looked back to be looking right at Orochimaru. He sighed at my confusion once again treating me like I was a child. "This is what Itachi sees when he looks at you. He sees me in you…That would explain his change in behavior." The me that I was staring at looked up at me and the look in its eyes was wicked purple chakra was pouring off of her. I woke up with a startled scream.

Something was wrong I heard snickering. If I was in my room where I feel asleep there should not be laughter. I came more to and I was laying flopped over the sofa and obvious result of sleep walking. "Nice shirt un." I heard Deidara say. He was clearly making fun of me.

"Why does your underwear say 'Love' Yumi?" Asked Kisame. He was so pushing his luck right now.

"Ahhhh! Will you two look away!?" I was squirming trying to flip onto the sofa and trying to keep the shirt from sliding up. I couldn't move and they were still laughing at me.

"Not a chance…" Kisame said laughing. I was finally able to flip myself over so I was sitting on the sofa glaring at both of them, trying to think of an appropriate punishment for these two. At that moment Pein walked in.

He seemed to survey the scene for a minute. He seemed unphased by this. Then again living with a group of just barely adults almost all male…I was sure he would have to be used to seeing weird things like this. "Yumi after you change into something appropriate I need to have a word with you." After he left there was a group ohhh meaning they thought I was in trouble. Other then public indecency I hadn't done anything wrong that I knew of.

**A/N: Well I hope the end made you laugh…My friend was being weird while I wrote this…So please review. None of the Naruto characters are mine….Obviously. **


	11. Trailed!

**A/N: Okay so I am writing this right after I posted the last chapter of Between Bonds…Wow that feels like forever ago. I really hope you all enjoyed this story. Thanks for the readers and all your support.**

I ran back to my room and threw on a kimono that would be better to see the leader in. Well anything was better than my pajama shirt I suppose. I flung the door open and made my way down the hall. Only stopping once to shove Tobi out of the way, I smiled to myself. You have no idea how good it felt to have my memory back I now remembered who my friends were and who annoyed me. Once I got there I froze outside of Pein's door, I had to run through everything I had done and come up with an excuse. Once I was ready I lightly tapped on the door waiting for permission before opening it. I stepped in and dropped down into a bow in front of him. "Look I wasn't trying to put on a show or anything I was sleep walking…Unless you liked it in which case I would like a raise…" I thought maybe if I could put on a lighter mood he wouldn't be so hard on me. When I chanced a glance up he had a shocked look on his face but thankfully he didn't look mad.

He coughed once to clear his throat more than likely trying to buy himself a minute to think of how to even respond to that. "I now know for sure you have your memory back that is something only our Yumi would say." I nodded a smile on my face as I looked up at him. I stilled wanted to know where this was really going. "That is what I wanted to talk to you about, your memory that is." I nodded my head now, understanding more what he meant. I pushed myself up to stand next to his door and look at him expecting him to continue. He seemed to be studying me for a second. It was as if he could see maybe a change in me. With his skilled eyes rivaled only by the sharingan maybe he could. Something in me was afraid of me and I had to stifle swallowing the noticeable lump in my throat. He shook his head a little; I wasn't sure what to think about the gesture. "You, yourself essentially became Orochimaru." I nodded my head, confirming what he said. "Do you remember anything about him?" I shook my head not exactly sure what he was looking for. He looked at me hands folded just in front of his mouth, "Look Yumi, we have suspicions to believe Itachi wasn't able to kill him anything you have might be able to help us." I had to suppress a smirk that threatened to come through at how right they were.

"Why don't you ask me questions and I will see if it jogs anything?" I said trying to convince him of how blank my mind really was.

He sighed in a defeated type way. "Okay for now we will play your game. He conducted his transfer in a hurry when you told him to. Do you remember anything from that day?" He was once again studying my face maybe searching for tell I was lying. I was trained in this…I could lie to the leaders of villages and not even bat an eyelash. This man would be like child play to me. I brought a hand up and ran it through my hair wanting nothing more than to clutch my head and scream. These thoughts weren't mine, they were my brothers lapping over and posing as my own.

I looked away thoughtfully trying to think of how much I should give and how much of it should be truthful. "I remember hearing about the sound attacking, Itachi shoving me into a closet….We have a private conversation." Pein raised an eyebrow at this as if asking me to elaborate. "This has nothing to do with the information you are looking for…The door flung open interrupting us and there was my brother…he wrestled control of my body away from me by force and then…" My hand came up clutching at my head acting as if talking about this was bothering me… "Then…There's nothing…I am so sorry." Pein looked like he was disappointed and I'm sure he was…I know he was looking for more about what happened.

He seemed to fumbled over papers on his desk for a minute trying to organize his thoughts and come up with the next question. He looked up at me and said, "Okay as I mentioned earlier with the transfer you became him. Through my studies I have found that he can't actually fully get rid of a person he just suppresses them. I am sure you could see things through his eyes…" in the back of my mind I could hear 'Damn how could he possibly know that'

It was never my style to back down from a challenge thought, "I only remember the first week or so…He was weak from the transfer so he didn't do anything…Then I just got stifled. It was like what snakes slithering all over me. They lay over my eyes to block my vision, and their hissing drowned out my sense of hearing. I couldn't tell you anything even if I wanted." Pein seemed to turn this over a minute. All the while keeping his eyes locked with mine. Finally his hand came up to rub at his eyes.

"You know if you are lying, Yumi we will find out…" he seemed to be threatening me. I turned away a sneer marring me features.

"I know…Leader-sama." I headed out the door and as soon as I stepped out it was like something in my head snapped I felt light headed for a second like I was even less in control then I was in there. I tore through the lair and then through the wood. I found myself standing outside of one of the many sound complexes. My chest was heaving, and my lungs were burning. I could only think about how out of shape this body was and how I needed to find myself a more permanent vessel. I made my way down the stairs and into the complex. I couldn't help but think about the ones that would be here. Each of the complexes housed a prison and here I kept the most potential of the bodies.

"Yumi what are you doing here." I whirled around I recognized that voice. I couldn't help but wonder how I could have been so stupid at to not realize I had been tailed.

I turned around a smirk coming across my face realizing it was only Tobi. I could handle this. "You know I can't let you rat me out now…Don't you?" I pulled out a kunai running my long tongue over it.

**A/N: Okay I have to end it there for length. This one was like suddenly inspired and I found a song that I remembered from when I was younger. I was shocked. Okay so please review none of the Naruto characters belong to me. **


	12. unwanted return

**A/N: I don't know what to say I simply love this story and I really like writing for Yumi…I hope you all enjoy and I want to give a big thanks to all my readers. You all give me a reason to write so I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

My body now moving on an accord that certainly wasn't my own took a step towards Tobi a smirk marring my features. He didn't back down or seemed frightened in the least. From what I had seen Tobi wasn't the fighting type he was more of the nuisance that lurked around the base and being a member you prayed he hadn't decided to glue himself to you one that particular day. I brandished a sword from my inside and ending up with it in my hand pointing it at Tobi I sauntered towards him. Tobi reached up and fiddled with his mask removing only to be looking down at the floor. The only thing visible right now was the top of his head, until his head shot up that is. He was staring at me with one sharingan eye, the other long since sewn shut. My body took a step back and I heard the thoughts, 'Urgh I can't fight that…When did he get the sharingan.' My head turned to the side and another body shot out of my mouth, the white and black flash was quickly out of sight. I know if I had been watching this happen to anyone else I would be making some sarcastic comment on how it must have been something they ate. However when it was happening to me I felt really weak and like my jaw was being ripped open. I stood there swaying for a moment until I collapsed on to the floor the sword landing next to me. I could see Tobi running down the hall as I thought 'thanks for the help guys…' The next thing I knew everything was dark.

After a short amount of time I sat bolt upright gasping as what happened came flooding back. I looked around to realize I was in a medical ward and the clock only read ten minutes after I passed out….there was no way that was right even with body flickering Tobi couldn't have gotten back to me and both of us here in that short of time. I looked around until my eyes fell on Tobi clearly asleep with his head rested back and slumped down in his chair. "Tobi…Tobi…Tobi!" I yelled lobbing a pillow at him from my spot on the bed. He sat bold up right rubbing at his head mumbling about being a good boy….that in my book was ironic considering he only wanted to be in the akatsuki a group of criminals but to each his own I suppose. "What happened? How did we get here?!"

He sat up looking excited to tell his little tale. "I followed your brother but I lost sight of him in the middle of that huge complex. Tobi got lost and looked all around for him! When I came back you were passed out but his sword was gone. Tobi carried you all the way back to base you are a heavy sleeper a whole three days…But everything is okay because you are awake now." I really wanted to tackle him to point out how really not okay things were. Did he really have no idea what he had caused?!

"Wait so my brother got away?" he nodded enthusiastically. "Then everything is not okay!" I suddenly snapped. "My brother is out there somewhere! He hates me he is going to come looking for me. The one person in the most danger is going to be Itachi." Orochimaru was going to be looking for me considering he had to switch because of me. He can't really get to me other than through people I care about. The door squeaked open and I looked over and saw Itachi standing in the door was. Tobi got up rubbing the back of his head and slipped out of the room. He sat down in the chair with a huff looking slightly disshelved. "Do you know?" I asked him slightly hesitant.

He rolled his head to look at me, that look of disdain was gone at least now he knew it was only me. "Yeah I know I heard from Hidan." I couldn't help but think, 'Damn the whole base must know by now." He kept looking over at me as if waiting for me to take this entire situation in. "It seems he had been planning his death for a while seeing as we can't even begin to pin point his location. Not to mention the fact that even after he died there was still reported sightings of him in local bars and such. This leads us to believe he had plenty of stand-ins all in contact with one another." I nodded my head knowing my brother to be the type of man capable of pulling that sort of thing off. "I have gone to three different places all false leads so all we know at the moment is that he is out there." I almost wanted to cry the whole ninja world was under the impression that he was dead only a criminal organization knew he was alive and he was going to be coming after. I really wanted to run and hide but there really was nowhere to go I was at my safest right here. "How are you holding up?" Itachi asked.

I flopped back down staring at the ceiling thinking over all of this. "Okay I guess I mean there…I really don't think I'm okay with this." He seemed to laugh for a minute as if he couldn't believe I had said that in such a monotone voice. "I have a snake after me and the second he finds me he is going to tighten his grip on me and squeeze the life out of me…" Itachi came over sitting on the edge of my bed running his hand through my hair then pulling me into a hug.

**A/N: Ending there for length. Reviews are much appreciated. Please leave me one if you want. None of the Naruto characters are mine. I hope you liked.**


	13. Misplaced trust

_**A**_**/N: Well talk about distractions my friend is on the floor singing to my cat…She like, "It's a quarter after one and I'm all alone and I need you now." My cats curled up in a little ball trying to get away. Oh and I don't own the song just that cat…Well enjoy.**

After Itachi left I was alone with my thoughts, something I hadn't had for a while. I could remember the times back in Konoha when it was just my brother and me. I couldn't help but sigh at how much things have changed, how much he has changed. I wondered what he was doing at this moment, who had he transferred into. I couldn't help but ponder on how hollow immortality was…You get to escape death but you are forced to see it again and again. Everyone you know wasn't frozen in time like you are. What happens when you lose that one person you can't replace? Then again my brother was not one for such silly notions of love. He and I were certainly on opposite ends of the world. I pushed myself of the bed stifling a whimper of pain; I fumbled around struggling to get a kimono on. Once I was dressed I headed out the door and down the hall up three flights of stairs and onto the roof.

The breeze up here was always calming; being in the village of rain it always carried a calming scent. It always smelt like fresh rain and damp earth. This was the one place I would always come to clear my thoughts. I scanned the village looking down at all the people just wandering about. All of these citizens aware that the akatsuki were there neighborhood criminals. They depended on us to protect them that seemed like such a one sided contract that could be easily broken. Something caught my gaze, that long black hair, that tan outfit, there was just now way not even he was that bold but I couldn't deny what I was seeing. The wings broke through the skin and my eyes turned red. I jumped and made my body as stiff as a board I was plummeting straight for the ground. Right before impact I spread my wings to break the speed. I slammed right into the man glaring down out him with my red eyes. I had one hand wrapped around his neck pinning him down the other raised with a kunai in it….he looked frantic looking up at me with pleading eyes. "I….I'm sorry I didn't tell anyone I swear!" he was thrashing and screaming. I threw him down and stood up removing myself from him. This man was not my brother. I spread my wings shooting everyone a hard glare and pushed off the ground I took off to a great height. I guess what I was doing would be a great cliché as I basically floated in what looked like a relaxed position. I was looking over the city everyone looked so happy like they didn't have a care in the world.

"Yumi! Get back here!" That voice assuredly belonged to Pein I dived down did a flip and made it back to the tower in a shot amount of time. I landed on the balcony spread my wings and let them absorb right back into the skin. In front of me stood Pein, Itachi and Kisame, I almost wanted to laugh as I thought, "great what is this some sort of intervention…' I looked at Pein knowing with him there other two wouldn't talk, "Yumi…You can't go dive bombing the people of Amigakure…Just because they have black hair. In case you haven't noticed that is rather common." Kisame snickered but once Pein shot him a glare he pulled himself under control and mumbled about it being a funny image. Then saying some pun along the lines of, 'Hey girl did you fall from heaven…' I came close to laughing but refrained.

"Pein I am sorry I thought it was my brother…I don't want him anywhere near the base." Pein nodded seeming to understand that. I knew that didn't excuse me tackling someone right outside our base. I looked at everyone in turn then dropping into a bow, "I am sorry I didn't think before I acted." I didn't even chance a glance up this time.

"I think it best Itachi use a genjutsu on you." I shot up looking slightly afraid. Why would he want Itachi to hurt me!? The last time Itachi used a genjutsu on me it was for Tsukoyomi and that almost killed me. He raised a hand to silence my complaints. "It will remove the image of your brother so even if you're looking right at him you won't even know it." My head shot up I couldn't figure if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Won't that put me in danger if he comes after me?" I asked innocently enough. I wouldn't be able to keep an eye open and protect myself.

"Well if someone attacks you then fight back!" he said simple enough. I took a step back thinking about jumping over the railing… "Itachi now!" Pein yelled. It wasn't more than a flicker and Itachi was in front of me holding onto the back of my head and forcing me to face him. My eyes screwed shut this wasn't something I wanted. He pinched something in the back of my neck and they flew open. It didn't take more than half a minute and he released me.

He helped me stand as my body pitched from side to side. "Come one lets go get something to eat." I took a step back and jumped clear down to the street and took off in a full out run. Right now I wanted distance and I was going to get it.

I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and gasped. I whirled around and saw and attractive boy, he had dark blue eyes, brown hair that fell in his face. "Hey are you okay?" I studied him for a second. He was pry about nineteen and that was what I looked so I could see why he would approach me. I shook my head saying I wasn't, "I figured seeing as you were tearing away from the akatsuki building….that is such a creepy bunch you don't even know if they are human or not…" I chuckled a little and he smiled at me. "I like your laugh…Hey let me buy you dinner?" He extended a hand and I really thought about everything that had happened….I reached out and took it.

**A/N: Alright I know I am mean sorry about the bit of a cliffy. I hope you enjoyed. Anyone have an idea what is going on? Love to hear what you think. None of the Naruto character belong to me.**


	14. Serve you! Aew you kidding?

**A/N: Hey alright so 14 I really like this story so it might be longer then the story that is a sequel to…Might be...not totally sure. I would love to hear from you all. I managed to kill my hand by running it under a sewing machine but what you can you do? Well that's really bout it on the story please enjoy.**

We ducked into a ramen shop when the rain started to pour down in sheets. I knew this was Pein's attempt to find me…As if he thought I wouldn't come back at some point, like I really had somewhere else to go. I knew the trick to this if the rain couldn't hit me then Pein couldn't locate me. After we were seated and had ordered we began to talk about everything and nothing. He pried into my life in the leaf and my past; he seemed mildly impressed that I was part of the akatsuki. He had me laughing just like I use to…Looking back that feels like it was years and years ago. After I had been eating for a while it seemed like spots were beginning to dance in front of my eyes. I could look down and see my hand but I couldn't move it. I began to sway then fell forward slamming my head into the table. My eyes darted around landing on the boy but he didn't look the same black began to blur with white…I knew who that was. "Wh-what have you done to me…" I mumbled out beginning to feel a numbing pain.

He put his hands up in a somewhat defensive motion as he said, "I have done nothing…that was one of Kabuto's creations. He is still angry about your boyfriend killing one of his stand ins." He moved to lean forward then pushed himself to a standing place as he finished, "Either way it's okay we can take these offenses one at a time…cant we little sister?" He came over and put my arm around his shoulder and hoisted me to a standing position and led me out. The whole world swayed one more time before everything went dark and my head slumped forward.

The next time I came to it was from someone slapping me across the face. This kind of shock caused me to sit straight up and look around frantically, my eyes landed on the silver haired man that had tried to take my head off not too long ago. He seemed to be studying me for a minute I went to speak but he cut me off. "You have any idea how hard it is to find someone to use as a stand in? It's not easy and I don't appreciate you letting that Uchiha kill of the ones I do have." I really wanted to interject and ask if he really though that I was able to control Itachi. If that is what he thought then he really had the wrong idea on me. "Well you will be serving as a slave here so I guess that is fair enough a punishment…" He mumbled once again looking at me as if I had really crossed a line with him.

"Excuse me! A slave! You have really got the wrong girl I serve no one!" I said crossing my arms and looking away. The next thing I felt was an incredible burning sensation in my arm. My hand immediately shot up clutching at it and my teeth sank into my bottom lip to keep back the scream. I looked in the direction of the burning to see a weird black snake looking tattoo had showed up there its head started at my shoulder wrapped around three times and his tail faded out just above my elbow….I knew I hadn't put that there.

"Your brother figured you would be so defiant so think of that as a little behavior modification tool. Everyone are you respect or serve knows how to activate it so I would be careful running your mouth off." Kabuto released the pain and I looked over at him…If he really thought a tattoo was going to keep me in line he was sure wrong.

"Wow that is certainly unique I would love to see how it works one more time." He looked a little confused. Until I leaned back and spat right in his face. In his confusion I shot off the bed and tore down the hall. I had made it three maybe four well spaced doors before the burning picked up. I rounded a corner brining my other hand up to brush at the mark. I took the next corner leaning my body almost parallel to the floor…Wham! I plowed right into something and it knocked me clear back onto my butt… 'This is times where you really want to yell at the person knowing full well it was your fault but….still they just got in your way!' I looked up knowing now that I was in real trouble…Seeing as I of course had to crash right into my brother… "Look I can explain…it isn't what it looks like." I tried to reason I a grin coming across my face.

He roughly hauled me to my feet, "This better not be because if it is you won't even live long enough to see your stupid akatsuki friends…You might not even be worth keeping around as a bargaining chip." He looked furious and the vice grip he had on my arm did nothing to clear up that suspicion.

"Look I was just leaving now…I can tell you're a really busy man so I'll just let myself out." I said motioning behind me and making a move to leave. He backhanded me and my hand shot up to cover the wound.

"You will cut the attitude towards me…You will respect me…Even if I have to beat it into you." He seemed to take a pause to let this sink in. Both of us were looking at each other defiantly. "I need things from the akatsuki and you are going to be a good little girl while you are here. You will serve me." Something coming from him was giving me the shivers his whole attitude was dark and threatening. "When you feel like you won't irritate me come to the throne room I will give you further instructions there." He walked past me continuing down the hall. "Don't even think about running…you won't get very far…"

'Come to the throne room when you feel you won't irritate me….Well in that case you should see me around the time…I'm as old as you! Have fun waiting you old geezer!' I thought a smile spreading across my face.

**A/N: THAT'S IT IM DONE YOU ALL CAN JUST WONDER WHAT HAPPENS TO YUMI! Jk jk April Fools! Alright that's all for now. I hope you enjoyed please review and what not. None of the Naruto characters belong to me. **


	15. first job

**A/N: I am just in a really good mood today but I really doubt that reflects in my story but still I hope you enjoy!**

As I headed down to the room I laughed at the irony of calling my brother old when in all reality we were only a few years apart. With his whole immortality thing the body he was in was at least in its early fourties. This made sense though since he did gain all the abilities of the person he entered. What good would transferring into a genin that only knew two or three jutsu do him? I lightly rapped on the door hoping he wouldn't hear and I could use the excuse that he wasn't there when I came by but to my disappointment I heard the invitation to enter come through the thick door. I swallowed the lump in my throat and stepped in. I looked up at him sitting on the raised throne he look so arrogant, clearly the design was so that he could look down on people and make them feel inferior.

He rose gracefully striding down the steps to circle me, "You seem to have a bit of an attitude…Well have to break that." I snorted and turned my head to the side. His hand came up and gripped my chin turning me to look him in the eyes. "You are a slave here…You will learn your place." His hand moved down to my wrist and taking it in a crushing grip one that would certainly leave bruises, he made a subtle move to threaten me. "You will start by cleaning all of the floors…" He seemed to think he had me right where he wanted…Obviously he underestimated me.

I turned my head to the side and spit onto the floor them moved to grind it in with the soul of my shoe. He seemed openly stunned for a minute, "That's as clean as they are going to get…I'm exhausted." His lips turned up at the sight of the darker stone where I had spit. Using the leverage he had with the hold on my wrist he threw me so I slid across the floor.

"You are just an insolent little brat! I don't know what the akatsuki let you get away with but I assure you things won't be so lax here!" He was pacing towards me, but shying back just wasn't in my nature he raised his foot and slammed it into my leg just below the knee. He seemed to revel in the short hoarse cry I gave. "I have already told you…You will learn your place even if I have to put you in it." He smirked as I pulled my knee up rubbing at it then looking down at the bruise forming on my wrist. "Kabuto! Get in here!" he yelled.

The door flung open and the silver haired medic came sauntering in. He dropped into a bow in front of my brother…Then looked at him expecting a demand, "Take my pesky little sister and put her to work." He told Kabuto.

Kabuto looked in my direction a smirk spreading across his face as if he had been waiting for something like this to happen. "Gladly." He said pulling my up by my hair till I was standing somewhat. I was leaning against the wall behind me and my knees were still bent. I was a little afraid to stand on the one my brother had just tried to kick in. Soon enough though Kabuto was pulling me after him. His grip switched from my hair to my wrist and I stifled yet again another shudder of pain. He pulled my down many halls making many sharp turns, until he stopped at a door that he opened and threw me in. I hit the floor once again this time skinning up my palms. I looked down pulling the dead skin off from around the wounds. I nearly jumped out of my dress when I heard him, "I wouldn't do that you raise the risk of infection." I turned glaring at him.

After just a few seconds of staring at him I went back to peeling at my hands. "I will pull of dead skin from any where I please." I said flicking the next piece in his direction. Once I felt content that I had left an adequate amount on his floor I stood up and walked over to him. He looked at me clearly irritated my lack of disrespect. "Well boss what am I doing?" the sarcasm was clearly in every word.

He huffed looking around, "I have patients to tend to but you could wash out all of the beakers and test tubes over on the table." He nodded his head in the direction. I walked over picked one up looking at it, the insides were coated in a goo green substance. I held it up a questioning look on my face. He nodded his head signaling those were the ones. All at once I released my grip letting it smash to the floor and shatter. If this guy had buttons to push I was going to find every single one and punch him. He sighed once again, "I don't see why you persist to make more of a mess for yourself." He turned and waved the headed out the door closing it. I could hear the lock slide into place.

I knelt down and began to clean the mess up off the floor throwing the broken pieces into the trash. I moved each beaker over to the sink and proceeded to wash them out. Then I carefully took a rag to dry out the inside. By the time I was done it felt like an eternity had passed. My legs had become sore from the hours of standing and I hopped up on the counter and waited. It wasn't too much longer till I head a key slide into the lock. Kabuto stepped in once again, this time he looked around and his eyes landed on the clean beakers then drifted to me. "I am glad to see you got you work done…And are becoming so submissive." I picked up one of the beakers throwing it up and catching it again only to throw it right at where he was standing. If he hadn't ducked at the last second he would have had shattered glass in his face. "Or not…" he chuckled.

**A/N: Going to end it there for the length. I love writing for Yumi cause if you tell her to do something she is determined to do just the opposite. Well please review none of the Naruto characters are mine.**


	16. Later Losers

**A/N: Finally after like no time and no inspiration I finally got time to write! It's been like a week as I have been unloading four thousand drawers of stuff! I did find old writing I might think about rewriting to put on here. Onto the tale! **

The door creaked open just as I was throwing the remains into the trash, I spared only a glance up. It was my brother who had entered and he seemed to be observing my movement. "Kabuto came and told me of your little attitude problem…May I ask to whom you are reliant on now?" He hissed out. I glared at him defiantly as he came towards me. "Who has given you shelter and is now in charge of all your meals?" I continued to meet his glare there was no way I was backing down now. "I think I might just have to cut that food amount. It wouldn't hurt you to go without a few meals." He said taking a jab at my stomach that recoiled. With that he turned and walked out…That was the first time it ever hit how much power over my life he really had…

It wasn't long until I found myself sneaking off to bed and laying down on the verge of tears. I just wanted to be with Itachi and tell him I was sorry…I rolled over staring the wall absent mindedly pulling stuffing out of my mattress…It was a sleepless night as I rolled over and rubbed at my eyes stinging from the lack of sleep. I forced myself out into the hallway after throwing on clothes for the day. The second I came out I was surrounded by the sound four. I assumed my fighting stance only to have Jirobou flick me back and say, "Get ready you are coming on a mission with us." I ran back in and grabbed my pre-packed back pack and followed them.

We were way out of sounds territory and setting up a camp for the night. I was making a fire and trying to ignore the judging gaze of Tayuya. I finally heard her snort and the gravel under her feet shift as she came closer. "You're not doing it right…" she said nudging my ribs with her foot.

I grabbed her foot holding her off balance and throwing her back to the ground. I rose to my full height and looked down on her, "I think I know how to build a fire." I said glaring at her. She rose now standing at my height.

She was clearly annoyed with me as she growled through gritted teeth, "Why you little rat I ought to…" She brought her hand up in a clenched fist.

I crossed my arms over my chest smirking at her, "Ought to what? Hit me…? You really want to start that fight, think who I am related to." I figure my family ties were sharper than knife.

Still she let her fist fly hitting me square in jaw sending me flying. I rolled on the ground a few times. Finally coming to a kneeling position with one leg fully extended I was crouching low to the ground. "I don't care if you're his damn mother I'm going to kick your ass!" That was the last straw no one hits me! I lunged at her knife out ready to kill! She whipped out a flute blocking my knife only inched from her face. I twisted my body and bit right into her left wrist. She dropped the flute and began to beat on my head yelling for me to let her go. It was too late my fangs were already in. Finally she spun around and was able to use the force to throw me into a tree.

I made a grunting noise as my back hit, the force was incredible enough to stun me momentarily. I pushed off the tree rushing right back at her knife in hand and managing to create as slash mark across her face. She reached up at the bleeding mark just as I whirled around to jump and drive the knife into her neck. "Do Re Me." Was what I hear right before I felt something hit my chest, right ribs, and stomach. I was thrown back once again until I landed on something that kind of jiggled and I felt strong arms wrap around me.

I thrashed in the grip screaming at the person to release me! "I simply want to kill her that's all!" I was screaming and kicking and scratching at his arms. Jirobou was just as strong as he looked if he was able to keep me in check. Tayuya was inspecting the wounds she had received and Sakon was helping her avoid causing herself more pain. "Don't freaking help her if she can't handle it herself she has not right to be called a ninja!" I barked at them.

"That's enough Yumi!" I heard from Jirobou. "I don't know what you are thinking but we work as a team." He seemed to be trying to quail the situation but he was only making it worse for me.

"You just don't get it! I don't want to be here! I belong in the akatsuki not this shitty sound village you all are so beneath me! There was a wisp of wind that picked up and I managed to elude Jirobou's grip only to appear on the tree behind them all. "Later losers." Soon I was tearing through the branches I didn't know where I was going but I knew I wasn't going back to the sound village to be anyone's slave! I couldn't feel them following me yet so I wanted to put as much distance between me and them as I possibly could.

**A/N: Okay so I know it was short but it would have been really long if I kept going I hope you liked Yumi and Tayuya having a little cat fight. Please review! None of the Naruto characters are mine.**


	17. break down

**A/N: Alright so I am listening to music sitting in my room and hoping this turns out to suit the mood. Things are kid of complicated at time of writing so I am hoping the emotion comes through but not the situation. Well downward and onward…Please enjoy!**

As rain began to fall and dampen my wings making it harder to fly I knew I had to find shelter. I managed to find a cave and ducked in, sitting with my back against the wall and my legs bent off at a weird angle. I wrung out my hair, brushing most of it behind my ears. I began to pull sticks that were stuck in my wings free and put them into a pile. Finally I was able to retract the wings into my spine and with a simple fire jutsu start a fire to warm the cave. I looked out at the rain and felt a slight pang of sorrow then looked into the fire and found myself soon lost in my thoughts. 'Why is it the people we trust are always the ones that hurt us the most. I use to be so close to my brother and in the last few years he has done nothing but hurt me and hold every flaw over my head…Even to go so far as to make me his slave…' I made and audible tsk noise but then dove back into my thought, '…and Itachi oh Itachi…How many nights have I laid awake thinking about you and worrying about your opinion of me…Yet when the time came you were the reason I was forced into the situation. When it came right down to it you wouldn't stand up for me…It was your job over me.' I pulled my knees up to my chest. 'Despite all that I still love you…'

That was when I was able to sense it there was eight chakra signatures headed this way. Four of them not hiding themselves at that was sound four but the other four were barely there. I shot up as both walls of my cave were blow in at the sides. On my right there was the sound for on the left the akatsuki. Both sides were yelling at me one to come with them back to the sound…that my brother would be furious if they returned without me. The other that I was under strict orders of Pein to return to the akatsuki, they were my life and that I needed them. I clasped my hands over my ears and shook my head side to side, "Quiet!!!" I finally screamed my wings coming back out. I turned to the sound, "You all don't even care what happens to me the only thing you care about is what my brother will do to you…Well he can just screw it all!" I then turned to the akatsuki member looking at each in turn. Sasori, Deidara, Kisame, and then my eyes came to rest on Itachi, "It's your entire fault that I am in this situation. You tired to fix me and keep me from seeing what was really right in front of me!" I was steaming with anger and began to flap my wings creating a wind that caused each of them to cover their faces in turn. With that I shot out of the cave with incredible speed. I did a couple of twists then flew straight with tears streaming down my cheeks.

It wasn't long before I came upon a small village retracting my wings to land on what appeared to be a main street. I was dragging looking into building after building my eyes not really seeing anything. I felt something tugging on the end of my kimono and looked down with my still glazed to see a small child. "Hey are you okay?" His voice was so chipper it was like nails on a chalk board to me. No one should be that happy…Even if I was guessing right at about his age I lost my clan. "Miss…Are you okay?" He sounded even more worried than the first time he asked.

I fell back to the ground to his level and put my hands over my face once again as I began to cry. "No nothing is okay I am all alone I don't have a family…My brother is a psycho ass killer…My boyfriend brainwashed me and he doesn't even like me…He's part of an organization of people that are supposed to be hunting what I am…I think I tore my right wing and right now my stomach won't stop growling!" I just let everything out then pushed my fingers apart to look out between them and look at the brown haired boy that looked so shocked by the outburst that I felt bad.

"Wow…You got allot going on right now…I can't do anything about most of it but I can help you with the food thing. My family owns a restraunt." Soon he was pulling me to my feet and pulling me after him back a few buildings and into a door. As soon as we entered the building a small bell went off and woman's head shot up and looked at us.

She stormed over to us and pulled the boy into a hug, "Inoru you can't just run off like that always tell me where you are going this village isn't safe and you know that!" she spared a glance up at me. "I am sorry if my son has bothered you…" she muttered but I waved it off.

He pushed away from his mother, "Bothered her! Are you kidding me right now?! When I found her I asked her if she was okay and she broke down and told me here life story! She is the one that bothered me!" He glanced back up and me and smiled, "By the way what's your name?" he questioned.

"Yumi…" I said feeling a little uneasy about all this. "I pry should be going now…I am sorry that you feel I have bothered you…" I mumbled.

"Non-sense you are not leaving until you have had a bite to eat…You looked half starved!" She observed then motioned to my stomach. She and her son ushered me in and to a table despite my non-violent protest.

The boy sat down at the table across from me and seemed to be staring me up and down. "You are the most fascinating thing to hit this village in a long time! It's so boring around here!" He whined. I could tell they would want to know more about me then I can tell them.

**A/N: Ending there for length! I hope you enjoyed and got a laugh and FYI I really did that a kid asked me if I was okay and I fell apart…Hahaha… well none of the Naruto characters are mine. Review please. **


	18. Well This is Awkward

**A/N: Okay so onto the next chapter…This has been this most annoying day ever. Almost everyone in my family is sick and I'm getting there. Well please enjoy!**

The door jingled and someone came into the store. The person sat down right across from me but remained silent. They seemed to just be studying me for a minute. I couldn't believe anyone had followed me but I guess I would have been more surprised had it been anyone else. I was quiet as well until my head lulled to the side looking at him, "How is it possible to be so totally in love with someone that causes me so much harm…" I questioned with a light chuckle. This whole conversation was awkward and uncomfortable. I did love him more than anything but that doesn't mean I can trust him and to top it off my brother is out there somewhere so I know we can't be happy until something is done about that.

Inoru came running back to the table setting a bowl of ramen in front of me. I have never been gladder to see food in my entire life. I let out a sigh however as he pulled out a chair and joined me and Itachi at the table. I wanted to laugh at the irony of two S-rank criminals and a kid sitting at a table was. He looked back and forth from me to Itachi it was like he was trying to evaluate something that was just out of his grasp. Finally he looked at me a big goofy smile on his face, "Is this the guy you mentioned earlier?" He chimed up and sheepishly nodded. The last this I wanted to do was add to Uchiha arrogance by letting on that I talk about him. "My mom says she can see why you make such a fuss about him…" He chirped up. Itachi just smirked in my direction as I began to choke on my food.

It wasn't long until we left the shop after Itachi had to pay for me I didn't know what to say to him. It wasn't like Orochimaru had trusted me with money...but food was necessary…So do I think him. I went to open my mouth to say something but he cut me off. "You make a fuss about me." I didn't even have to look to know he was smirking. "It must be the hair..." He chuckled swishing his head from side to side. "…Or maybe the eyes…Girls like a guy with red eyes." He seemed so arrogant and to be honest I couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

After a few more minutes of letting him gloat I knew I had to step up and do my job…He needed a good kick right in the ego. "Hey Itachi…?" I say resting my hands behind my head he makes a 'hm' kind of noise to acknowledged he even heard me. "I noticed you mentioned allot of physical attributes." He smirked like he thought I was going to add one to his list…boy was he wrong. "Does that mean under all that gorgeous hair there is nothing but air." I poked him on the side of the head.

It took only a split second for what I had said to sink in. "Hey…You little." He growled as I took off running. I slid around the corner to almost crash into one of his shadow cloned but just in time I jumped back and took the sky. He looked a little stunned for a minute as I took off full speed to a field just outside of the town. I was even near the center of the field when I felt something really heavy on my back forcing me to land. I rolled over to see Itachi on top of me and I smiled.

"Darn Itachi has anyone ever told you your kind of heavy." I laughed a little. "You might want to lay off the fattening foods no more cookies for you." He looked not the least bit entertained by my little act. "Have I told you lately that I love you?" I said smiling up at him.

He heaved himself to his feet pulling me after him. "Yeah you better." He said sounding a little gruff to me. I guess I would have to get use to stuff like that. Some things were just simply Itachi and those were the things that I would come to have to not want to change.

Out here in the middle of now where with no one standing over us things were different. There was no pressure from anyone expecting anything of us. I wish things could just stay like this forever. I reached out and wrapped my arms around his waist pulling myself into him. I could hear his heartbeat through his shirt. Finally I felt his arms wrap around my shoulders. I knew it was moments like this that I would one day look back and miss. It wasn't long until there was a squelching sound from not far from the two of us. We both opened our eyes to see Zetsu standing there staring at the scene.

"Well isn't this a cute picturesque moment…." He half sneered. "Pein was worried you hadn't gotten her Itachi you two should head back now." He sank back into the ground without awaiting an answer.

Itachi looked down at me then out into the distance. That was one thing that irritated….He always seemed a hundred miles away from where you wanted him to be. "How could he think I would fail a mission that involved you?" he looked back at me but I wasn't sure he was really talking about this situation right now. I nodded my head and we both took off towards the base. I think was beginning to understand the shinobi code about not getting to close to anyone no real relationships…It was more than likely for two reasons it couldn't be guaranteed the person would last very long…Second there just wasn't time for them. Mentally I cussed out the leader cause he interrupted my moment.

**A/N: Alright so I am going to stop there considering length and the fact that I don't know where I wanna go from here. As always please review. None of the Naruto characters belong to me. **


	19. Never Trust Anyone

**A/N: Okay I am stressing so I need to write something that doesn't have to deal with teen depression. Stupid report…Please enjoy.**

The backhand that greeted me when I walked into the room nearly knocked me to the floor. I swayed in my spot seeking splotches of black. I felt Itachi's arms wrap around my shoulders…Maybe he was the only thing keeping me up. I couldn't understand why the leader was so mad. What had I done now? Now that's a sad feeling, being punished without knowing what it's for. "What the hell was that for?" I hear Itachi snap. He sounds pretty mad. That is when I feel blood running down the side of my head and bring a hand up to clutch at the spot. His stupid ring must have cut it. I glare as best I can without having my eyes able to focus. He grabs the wrist and twists it at a painful angle. He has managed to pull me away from Itachi and to himself.

He glared down at me and I can feel his eyes boring into mine. "This little liar said she didn't remember anything from Orochimaru's transfer…However she was just protecting him….He was still in there." He uses the painful hold on my wrist to throw me down the ground. The next minute his foot connects with my stomach and I'm reeling around coughing blood onto the floor. I turn my head to look at him expecting another blow but all I can see is the black clad back protecting me. "Stand down Itachi." He commands but Itachi is unwavering in leaving me side. "Fine it's not like it matters! I just want her out of here by sunrise." He barks it like an order brushing past Itachi. I can hear Itachi release his pent up breath that I didn't even know he was holding.

It isn't long until I am held to his chest full out sobbing. "I just wanted to be happy with you but even that couldn't work out." I mange to choke out between sobs. I can feel him running his hand through my hair. By the feel of his chakra network he is infuriated and deep in thought. Finally he manages to haul both of us to our feet and lead me down the hall to my room. I begin packing up my things, then head out to the front area. The people that cared to see me off were there Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, even Hidan.

I gave each one a good bye hug, hearing there parting words. I finished with Kisame that actually managed to lift me off the ground. "You be safe out there squirt…Come back to us as soon as you can." I nodded knowing that was next to impossible. I looked around one more time but the most important person was missing. My throat was burning with the want to cry but I had to hold it back for just a few more minutes.

I did one final sweep with my eyes and it was clear he wasn't even coming. I took a hard swallow looking everyone in the eyes, "Well I guess this is goodbye I said." I turned and headed out the door. This was one the first times I ever felt truly alone…I was so use to having at least one person to rely on but now there wasn't even that. I wasn't sure how I was going to make it. I took the first step on a very long and lonely journey.

That night I found myself camping out in a cave between rice country and a small village. I was huddled by the fire in a slumped over dejected position. It seemed so easy back when I was younger, but now it just feels like the whole world has turned against me. There is a light shuffling of footsteps at the cave entrance; I pull a knife into my hand quickly. "Show yourself! I am not in the mood to deal with anything right now! It wouldn't be wise to crop an attitude with me." I snarled out. I hope I sounded as fierce as I had wanted. Whoever it was needed to know I wasn't playing games from the beginning.

The person stepped into the glow of the fire with their hands up in a defensive position. Can't say I wouldn't do the same thing if someone had threatened to take my head right off. The girl was young maybe fifteen, she had green hair that fell into two pony tails around her face, her eyes were a light purple clearly showing she was terrified of me. "I am sorry my name is Miyoku from the village hidden in the rain and I was looking for a place to crash for the night." I lowered my weapon and she did the same with her hands…Little good they would have done her. 'Still rain village…It's not like I am willing to trust in one from there…What choice do I have though.'

I nod in understanding trying to put a smile on my face…One that was able to fool the world. "Oh I understand. You're welcome to join me. I really hope you didn't think I would give up my cave for a stranger…" I state this cause I notice the shifting in her expression. She couldn't be that great of a ninja seeing as every emotion was showing on her face.

"Oh of course I didn't expect that of you…" She looked so peeved and her whole stance spoke that she wanted me to just get the hell out. Yeah right she knew nothing about me; I would not clear my cave for anything. I laid down on the ground facing away from her and falling into a deep sleep.

I woke up just in time to step back and glare at her. If I hadn't moved in that second I would have had poison coursing through my blood starting at my calf and working its way to my heart. Skeletal wings appeared from my back, they looked so frail and incapable of flying. "To bad this girl didn't know how powerful I was. "To bad you won't be able to finish your mission." I chided in a calm voice.

She chuckled at me in a condescending way, kind of like you would to an ignorant child, "What are you talking about? You are my mission. I know what you are and my village wants you dead." She seemed so confident and unphased by my current form. Such a shame maybe we could have been friends…If she wasn't sent to kill me. Too bad I would have to get rid of her.

**A/N: Alright well ending it there for length and a bit of a cliffhanger. Yeah I do enjoy leaving you all with them. Alright so you know your role in all of this right?! I need reviews to keep me going. None of the Naruto characters are mine. **


	20. See Where Mouthing off Gets You

**A/N: Alright another chapter down and I'm not totally sure how many more to go. I hope you will all continue to follow the story.**

Washing the blood off my hands in the nearest river was a more daunting task then I wanted at the moment. I was trying to dig it out from under my nails. That stupid girl should have never been so foolish as to attack me. I hate when people fain friendship, you can always see right through them.I run my hands under one more time then bring them to my gaze, scrutinizing my work. I smile satisfies they are clean. I sigh feeling a presence approach behind me; another fight was the last thing I would want right now. I pull my knife whirling around elegantly. A young man steps from the bush with his arms up in a defensive manner. He wasn't holding a weapon but I wasn't about to stow mine. "Yumi of the sound, please hear me out." He looked sincere so I lowered me knife and signaled for him to continue using my eyes. "I am from the mist village; my Kage is amused by your violent tendencies and would like to have a word with you. We might be able to turn your unfortunate circumstance around."

My eyes changed from there yellow snake image to a violet, I turned my head slightly to give him a sideward glance. "What is it that you think you know about me and my predicament?" I questioned. He seemed to falter for a minute thrown off by the change of my appearance. Clearly he hadn't done his research on what exactly he was messing with. He took his ground quickly enough, what can you expect from someone from the mist village. They don't really live for anything they are far too willing to die for just one fight. That is the sad truth of the brutality that is embedded into the village's history.

He held his palms up and arms at his side like he was going into an explanation, one that I was more than anxious to hear. I would love to know what people are spreading about me, if you don't know then you sure as hell can't have the fun of proving them right. "I have heard about your encounters with Orochimaru, the fact that you lost your clan by his doing, your exile from the akatsuki. You're a demon information on you is readily available to anyone that is willing to do a little research. You aren't like most though your name is surrounded by red flags, you are extremely dangerous, emotion driven." He stated everything he knew in such matter of fact way.

My glare was once again aimed at him, "Your pretty accurate on what you state…However that by no stretch of the imagination means you know me…Did you now Orochimaru is my brother?" He shook his head looking a little shocked. "Well there is something to add to your text books! Did you know I was capable of this?" Even as I am uttering theses words the purple marks around my eyes are spreading over my entire body, they turn a more dark wicked purple. My front teeth become like a row of fangs, skeleton wings spring forth from my back. "Well did you know about this?" My voice is something like a raspy screech. The young man falls backwards onto his butt staring up at me shaking his head. "Then you will not pretend you know me!" I say letting everything retreat back to normal. He simply nods at me.

He stands up and dusts himself off seemingly studying me for a minute before turning around; "Please if you will follow me…" he mutters his voice showing a slight quiver. I fall into step behind. If he thinks I don't notice the slight turn of his head, he is using this tactic to study me, then he is a bigger fool then I thought. It takes a surprisingly short amount time for us to make it to the gates of the mist. The guard seems to stare me down as I pass through. My eyes turn red to glare up at meet his stare. His gaze immediately adverts from mine.

The steps up to the palace are agonizing, it's like the end of a journey when you are tired, your feet hurt and you just want to whine. I soon find myself staring at the Mizukage; I have met scary things then him on my D-rank missions. I have no intentions of bowing to him. That is until the back of my knees are smacked by a rattan cane that knocks me down to the floor. "That will be enough." He mutters holding his hand out to the man next to the throne that hit me.

"Yeah that will be enough you moron! Didn't anyone ever teach you not to hit a girl?" He raised the cane over his head. Only to seemingly remember the order of his Kage and bring it back down to his side.

The Mizukage stopped right in front of me, "I found myself hearing more and more stories about you." He used his hand to tip my head back by my chin. This was reminiscent to Orochimaru's actions. "I was intrigued by your brutality." He muttered to me.

"Really I was disappointed by your yours." He seemed to get a sting from that one. He dropped my chin and stepped back. His eyes spoke for me to explain myself. "You lack a strategy…You are too sacrifice men! Why would someone be willing to join you if they know they are signing a death certificate?" the backhand that fell was expected but still managed to knock me to the ground. However something in my vision flickered to the image of a black and white blur.

He came over and pulled me up to meet his gave using my hair as his leverage. "I will not be spoken to like that from anyone, much less a girl. Now you will serve me." He practically screamed right in my face.

I spat right back in his, "Hell no, I won't! I will not serve anyone like you." I told him. I felt myself dropped back to the floor.

"Take her, lock her up until she has changed her mind to server me." He mutters this to the two guards that take me into hand. I am dragged from the throne.

**A/N: Alright so ending there for length! I hope you all enjoyed Yumi once again putting people in their place and showing a little attitude. Please review! None of the Naruto characters are mine.**


	21. Serving you?

**A/N: Wow sorry guys you're going to have to bear with me for a long time I think this might be longer than the original. I would like to give thanks to the people that are always reviewing! You guys are the best and I am glad you enjoy this. I would like new people to review though I like hearing what you think.**

The door creaked open, as the light flooded in my eyes blinked and winced in pain. The light however was unrelenting. When my eyes finally adjusted there stood none other than my brother. I scowled at him he looked right at me in disgust, "Are you willing to submit now?" I let out a weak chuckle and did my best to glare right back at him.

"You got to be kidding me! You underestimate me by that much?" He looked a little shocked. "You don't know how long I can sit down here…" I looked away trying to appear as stubborn as possible.

He smirked a little, "Well then rot down here for all I care! As long as you aren't bothering my plan…" I looked at him rather quizzically. "I think the next step with be to get rid of that stupid, pain of a thing you call a boyfriend." I sat up in shock pulling at the chains struggling to get at him. I pleaded with him with my eyes but it seemed my pleas fell on death ears. "I think that one struck a nerve…" He mumbled as he shut the door. "I must say it is shocking to see you care about anyone other than yourself…" Was the last thing I heard as he left the last door into the prison? I was once again submerged in silence and left to my own thoughts. 'Itachi…Please be careful…Don't let him get you…' Was the only thing that played over and over in my mind.

It felt like weeks, months, maybe even years had passed since I got here. My brother really was a master in torture. Nothing like splitting hairs to make the time drag on and on, then again they also say hunger drives a person mad…Yet I'm perfectly sane. My head lolled to the side my body was getting to the point it was too even hold it up. The testing had began a while back. Once again Orochimaru was looking for the reason I was born with the demon and abilities that more than likely had the capability for far exceed his own…if only they had been put into the right hands, I couldn't do anything with them. Then again I had never met anyone like me so I was forced to train and work with them on my own.

The door creaked open and my head came up feeling dizzy. There stood my brother once again and I sub-consciously cringed when I saw him. The pain radiating from the bruises on my arms reminded me of everything that had been done to me. He smiled when he saw my reaction; I was sure he felt like he had won. Right now I am feeling the same, he has taken everything, he has taken me from Itachi, he has taken my freedom, and by chaining me down he has essentially clipped my wings. He came over and pulled my hair to tip my head back to look at him. "Are you ready to work for me?" He sneered at me. I shook my head… "Well you have behaved so I have something to share with you…" He disappeared out the door only to throw something back into my cell….There was a head resting my lap and the rest of the body was limp. I knew that black hair and chakra there was no doubt in my mind who this was. "Sorry about the condition of the body….We gave him over to Sasuke for a little while." He chuckled as he walked out.

Tears were streaming down my cheek as I struggled to get closer to Itachi. The chains around my wrists kept me from getting to close. "I am so sorry it was never supposed to happen like this. I thought I had a chance to be happy with you…I can't do that if it just makes you miserable." I leaned over as much as I could letting my head touch his as I thought about how many things had to go wrong to end up like this. Most of them were already set out before I was even born. One of the major ones was getting that snake of a human for my brother!

"Does that mean were done…?" It was followed by a little chuckle. I looked down in shock at Itachi was sure he was unconscious…He looked up at me a little smile on his face. "If so you might as well let Sasuke finish his mission…" I looked down at him trying to get my face closer to his but he took the hint and pulled himself closer and gave me a quick kiss. He fell back down a little and wrapped his arms around my waist. The door creaked open and I jumped a little. Itachi wrapped his arms tighter around my waist trying to suddenly offer me comfort.

"Well isn't this cute?" came the cruel chuckle. The next thing I knew all of Itachi's weight was off my legs. There was my brother holding Itachi by the collar of his cloak. He was a good six inches off the ground.

"Please…Please just let him go he has nothing to do with the two of us…" I tried to plead with the snake. Orochimaru just sneered at the kid he was holding….Then through him back so he hit the wall. The whimper that was torn from his throat tore right through me….I almost screamed as Orochimaru dragged him away…"Please be safe Itachi…" I looked around the cell and once again I was all alone…

I miss Itachi….I miss the akatsuki I just want to go home. I turn my head to the side not wanting to look at anything. I didn't want that door to open again! Every time it did it was just to annoy me or show me something I didn't want to or need to see…

**A/N: Urgh I am so annoyed with my family talk about playing faves…$800 dollars worth…Okay so any questions? Please review…None of the Naruto characters are mine.**


	22. Gotta hand it to you

**A/N: Yep, I should be working on my research paper but this got more inspiration over teen depression…there is something so ironic with the non-fanfic stuff I have posted…On with the story.**

The door creaked open and my head rolled to look in that direction. My stomach had passed growling and gone right onto trying to eat itself by the feeling of it. I couldn't see who it was just the outline of someone. Something in me snapped I have had more than enough of just sitting around and being a prisoner, "What do you want now? You already have taken everything! Where is Itachi you damn snake?" I just let everything out then recoiled expecting a slap to land across my face…

"You really have lost it new blood un…" I knew that voice and my head shot up to be looking at Deidara. My brain was racing trying to scrape up a how or when this could have happened. He came over and began fiddling with the locks holding me down the cell. "You and your brother are so easy to fool yeah…" He said gritting his teeth at the fact that the lock wouldn't give right away. I turned my head sharply to look at him no one just offends Yumi! "You to both thought that was really Itachi that was clearly a shadow clone! Un." He snaps back at my look… "I envy your brother right now…I would love to kick it out of Itachi as well…yeah" I glared at him finally having one wrist fall to my side, soon after the other one fell. I rubbed at the sore spot on it. The cuffs had a screw on the inside that had been pushing into my wrist. "Look just cause you like him, doesn't mean other people will…un" I looked away sharply.

"I can't imagine anyone not liking him! He's gorgeous!" I squeak out sounding more like a fan girl than his girlfriend. I turn around to meet Deidara's shocked look, "What I am a girl…I can act like that sometimes to…" I turned away that look was just too creepy.

"Will you two just move your ass and talk about Itachi's good looks later?" The blue head barked at me. Deidara tried to defend himself by saying that it was me talking about Itachi's looks…I turned around once more when he said that Itachi wasn't all that attractive and gave him a glare that would have shut Pein himself up.

"Shark-Bait!" I nearly screamed jumping at Kisame who extended his arms to hug me. He really was like the big brother that was intending to cut me open, dissect me, and find out what makes me…well me, that I never had. He looked down at me sadness crossing his feature for a minute as he took in the rapid weight loss and the bruises I was sure were raised on my face. "No worries I'm fine! I'm a demon remember I'll heal quickly." He looked at me a little skeptically but nodded his head and held out his hand.

"Take these anyway I need you to be able to move." I looked down and he was holding solider pills. This I was grateful for because I knew they would give a little of the energy I needed. After cramming more than enough down my throat I tried to force the wings out of my spine. They finally appeared but I couldn't fly, I sighed in defeat knowing that I was still too weak to do anything. Deidara and Kisame looked at me both looking a little sad, by the fact I was in the shape I was in. I let them retract and smiled at them both then tore off in front of them just wanting to get out of here. Kisame switched places with me so he was in front and Deidara was behind me…We ran past a gap in the wall leading to one of the many halls and I smirked at Kabuto who was running to help his master.

Soon enough we were in the middle of the woods…I looked around not feeling anyone's chakra and slumped down the ground…I heaved out a sigh… "Yumi!" I jumped up to my feet in a defensive gesture, only to see Sasori standing on the tree up above me. "Come one there is someone that wants to see you!" I jumped up just about to miss the branch until he caught my hand and pulled me up the rest of the way. Soon enough he had me following after him. When we skid to a stop in a clearing my eyes filled with tears and a smile came across my features.

I bolted forward from my spot beside Sasori and wrapped my arms around the slender dark haired figure… "Itachi your okay!" I was choking into his cloak. He wrapped his arms around me and I knew then that his was where I wanted to spend the rest of my life but then all the problems and insecurities that came with that came to mind. He pushed me back from him and seemed to be studying me from his expression.

"I know what you're thinking…you're worried about him coming back…" I nodded amazed by how well he knew what was going on in my head. "I have a solution to that." He reached into his cloak and pulled out a rotting purple hand. I knew it was from that day on the steps at the akatsuki. "Hidan picked it up for me in there but it will benefit me…" I looked at him in shock this was a part of Itachi I hadn't seen. Something about him was so cunning and needing to be in control.

"What are you going to do with that?" I asked feeling a little curious of what he was planning.

He ran his hand through my hair in a mock comfort as he said, "We're going to bring your brother to us…" He turned around and walked away from me. I chased after him wanting to know what he was going to do.

**A/N: and cue length and creepy Itachi…alright so I am listening to Mindfreak the opening song which might explain the weird ending…please review. None of the Naruto characters are mine.**


	23. Come to me

**A/N: Yay things are actually going well for once…Well minus a stalker that got hold of my number and keeps calling…Oh well! Enjoy! **

I had to say training with Hidan was one of my favorite things to do! He was unable to keep up with the speed of a demon or the agility. The only thing at this point that was running was his mouth and that was spewing profanity at me. He swung his scythe wildly one more time sinking it deep into my wing and a smirk spread across my features as I pointed behind him. "Good job, but you might want to try landing a blow one of these times." He jumped away from and just as he was about to land on his hands to flip back I sent a big gust of wind to knock him onto the wall. That was also followed by the profuse swearing….Yeah I was just that good.

"Hidan if you hurt one hair on her head I swear." I heard growling behind me and turned to see Itachi. A smile spread its way across my face as I ran to him giving him a quick kiss. He gladly returned it and something in me was gloating that I was the only person that he would act this way about. He wrapped his arms around my waist and smiled a small one but a smile none the less. Everything had been so much better since I was brought back from Orochimaru's, maybe he had realized how easy it was too lose me.

It was comical watching Hidan trying to force himself to stand, "No problem there Tachi! She is kicking my-" Itachi clamped his hands over my ears but I could still see Hidan's mouth moving and let out a little giggle. "Ass!" I guess Itachi let his hands down to quickly but I turned smiling to him as Hidan made his way out the door rubbing at his back. Itachi smiled down at me and once again put his mouth on my lighting up my entire world but just the short time that he was with just me.

The door opened and Kisame came sauntering in, "Okay you two love birds take it elsewhere I have some steam to blow off and I need the training arena." Itachi smirked at him and led me out.

"It's just about time to bring Orochimaru to us…" He said with that once again eerie smile that could make even a demons skin crawl. All the same I wanted nothing more than to ask what he had up his sleeve. Itachi was just one of those people if you pried he would tell you nothing but if you waited long enough he would tell you everything. I followed him through the endless halls and into a small lab where he helped me sit up on the countertop while he ran around the lab pulling out scrolls and needles and test tubes. I could only watch and stifle the laugh as I imagined him in a lab coat. "Okay…" He said as he unrolled a scroll and unwrapped the hand. I nearly jumped out of my skin upon seeing that and he merely chuckled at my reaction. "You just place the hand like so…" He said putting the hand in the center of the huge drawn circle. "And if you will let me?" he said holding out a needle and I extended my arm and let him take the blood. He returned to that hand and inserted my blood which make me shudder but that soon dissipated as the hand began to glow and I watched with fascination. "Done…" he said turning to be and planting a kiss on my lips. If it wasn't for this heavenly moment I would have asked what exactly he had just done.

Back in Oto the resounding scream assured that something had been done. The sanin falling to his knees clutching at his arm was a hint that it was pretty bad. The screaming only ceased long enough for him to take in a gasping breath and let out another one. The silver haired medic was at his side in no time. "Orochimaru you have to tell me what is wrong before I can do anything." Another scream tore from the sanin but finally Kabuto's attention was drawn to the arm he was clutching. He carefully pushed the sleeve up fully expecting there to be an underlying injury but there wasn't a burn or cut…That is until he pushed the sleeve up a little farther…. "Orochimaru that make you put on Yumi that was a black binding snake am I correct?" The sanin shaking nodded a yes, the screams had faded but he still had a death grip on that arm. "I think they have found a way to turn it against you…As much as I hate to say this I think we need to go to the akatsuki…"

Back at the base Yumi was lying draped over a chair in the main room. When Kisame chuckled a little when he saw the way she was sitting. It was like she didn't have a care in the world and she didn't care what people thought. "Would you like to be a little more feminine?" He joked pushing her feet out of the way so that he could get to the sofa. I put them right back where they were.

"Well pardon me I have been raised around guys my entire life…Just remember who cooks your meals! Haven't you heard ever bite the hand that feeds you?" When you use food to threaten guys they usually shut up and Kisame was just the same as the rest. I laid my head back on the arm and wondered over what Itachi had in mind for Orochimaru.

**A/N: Alright I know it is short but I am ending there for length and a good cliffy! So tell me what you think.**


	24. You will not talk to me like that

**A/N: Well if anyone wants to talk about a disruption to their small world my sister I home and it's totally killing me! I can say anything and its like it goes in one ear an out the other…My dad threw me twenty bucks cause I said I had to fuel an addiction I don't have. On with the story.**

I love calm moments like this despite how rare and far apart. Right now Itachi and I were in the main living room of the base. I was lying with my head right by his leg and his hand was boredly playing with strands of my hair. He was having someone what of a conversation with Kisame. Okay so Kisame was talking and Itachi was offering him half answers and grunting noises. There was a shrieking followed by a raspy voice yelling my name. I know that voice…that could only be one person…Orochimaru! I looked up at Itachi who just smiled down at me like this is what he had been waiting for. I pulled myself using the back of the sofa to be looking at a very pained Orochimaru and an angry Kabuto. I gave a small wave signaling that I knew little of what was going on.

The next thing I knew in a blur of purple and silver I was pinned to the floor looking up at every angry medic. He had a kunai to my throat and was barking orders that I was only half comprehending. Most of them to deal with undoing whatever I had done to Orochimaru….to my knowledge I had done nothing to him. I looked up once he had pulled himself together and had to be a smart ass, "Okay good looking now that you have calmed down what seems to be you problem?" He looked a little stunned but slapped me across the face telling me to just talk to him. He was soon shooting of me as Itachi made threats on the weakened Orochimaru's life.

"Look I don't know what is going on here! I just know I got sat on by a nerd and I didn't like it! Would anyone care to explain what is going on?" I snapped looking at everyone in turn, but no one really offered me an answer until I got my brother. I almost felt bad judging by the pain look on his face.

He clutched at his arms bearing his fangs at me looking like a cobra backed into a corner. "Don't you dare play dumb you know exactly what you have done!" I growled at him this time he was assuming wrong and making me feel like I was a bad person for something I hadn't done. "You little second rate demon I should have killed you when I had the chance!" He sneered at me but that was the final straw! I let my eyes turn red and the black wings spread out.

"You will not speak to me like that human…I will tear you apart and you will have been slaughtered by a second rate demon." I flapped up just off the ground. When he looked in disgust at me I growled back and swooped down knocking him clean into the wall. I was hovering over him with my hands clutched around his collar. I had my fangs showing to him in a threatening matter.

"You will not call me second rate!" My voice came out in a dangerous growl. This voice wasn't even mine anymore. I was just so focused on tearing him to shreds. The next thing I knew there was a hand on my shoulder. I whirled with my claws aimed right at him and took a good slash at their arm. I relished this feeling of his skin under my nails and the mewl of pain that came from them. I turned to glare right at them my red eyes burning with a hate never before. I was so pissed off by this because being a demon was the only thing I was sure I would be good at since there is so few of us. He took that title of me though. I was shifting my glance between Itachi and my brother wanting nothing more than to tear his throat open but feeling Itachi try to control the demon in me using his sharingan.

The next thing I knew I pitched forward and hit the floor. My last conscious thought was that my brother would be running loose somewhere in the akatsuki base. It felt like an eternity before my eyes opened and I felt a bed under me. "I heard you really lost it out there un?" I looked over at the blond sitting on the edge of my bed. More than likely he was put here to watch over me.

I rubbed at my head feeling embarrassed that they had put someone to babysit me. "Yeah I guess I did…He really set me off though…" He looked at me in a way that suggested he wanted me to talk about and that really was uncomfortable. "He uh…Called me a second rate demon." I said once again rubbing at my head cursing Itachi for the affects of the sharingan. Along with the fever and tiredness you get an ungodly headache!

"You are the only person I know that would argue to be a better demon yeah." I looked at him wondering how no one got this…I didn't want to be a second rate anything! I wanted to be first rate something even if I was a demon.

"You are from the akatsuki you should know that demons have a pride issue…" He looked at me nodding seeming a little understanding. I guess he got that being something meant you had to be the best. I didn't even fit into the tailed demons category…I had wings and no tails! So I couldn't even compete with them. It did make me wonder if there was other demons like me considering there were nine of them with tails…That was something to look into at a later time.

The door to the room swung open and there stood Itachi, "Yumi I need you for a minute?"

**A/N: Okay so ending it there for length…and my flight is boarding…Despite the fact they told us the plain was broke…Yep that all, none of the Naruto characters are mine. Review please.**


	25. grow up!

**A/N: thank you all for coming back for another installment of Bonds Meant to be Broken! Once again thanks to anyone that has given me support through comments and favorites you all great! Okay onto it! **

I nodded my head a little worried by Itachi's expression…but if he was going to leave me by now he would have. I followed him out into the hall and he turned to me rubbing at the bridge of his nose. The good thing about knowing someone like I know him was that you could read ever shift in their body language and when Itachi rubbed his nose like that it meant he didn't know how to approach a topic. I was pretty sure in this case that meant it was about my brother but for an Uchiha he hadn't taken everything into account. He sure didn't think about how I would react having my brother in the same building…or the fights that it would start…Seems they will all anyone a genius these days. He looked like he was about to talk just as my hand shot up to silence him, "Look if this is about my brother save it…It would be like trying to stop a fight between you and Sasuke." I said as my hand came down to rest on my hip. Something in me felt that I had one some sort of internal battle.

He once again seemed to be thinking over how to approach this…once again that was so an Uchiha. They thought ahead for every little thing they said while most people would just blurt it out. I know I would but then again I was never one for thinking much of the consequences. He sighed heavily, "Look Yumi that mark he gave you when you were working for him…Is his bind to you and the hold we have on him with his old hand is the only way we can free you…But I can't be constantly breaking up fights. You are just going to have to be a big girl and if you can't be kind just keep your mouth shut." I looked way not wanting to admit it he was right! If Orochimaru was miserable he would be less likely to talk and then I would never get to just end it. "For now he will be working here and I will not have you bothering him…" He stated and he pulled me into a quick hug then turned saying that he had to talk to the leader about something.

It was time to do a little snooping for that big brother of mine…I wandered room to room poking my head in not stopping until I saw him cleaning the floor of our meeting room. I came to stand right in front of him glaring down at him. There was some sick sense of power having him working for me but when he looked up the scowl on his face was almost comical…it said he still had pride despite the fact he was on his hands and knees cleaning up the floor. "What the hell do you want?" He snarled up at me. It took all y power not to put my foot and the back of his head and force it to the floor. Itachi's words rang out in my head though keeping me in line.

I tossed my head to the side letting my long black hair flip of my shoulder, "Well I was going to help you but it looks like big brother is to proud to admit that he needs help for him little sister so I won't…" Of course I never was going to help him, but I wasn't about to tell him that. Not with the way he just treated me.

He glared up once again…Working for the akatsuki he was going to have to lose that stupid pride I was far more lenient than someone like Kisame. "Damn right I don't need your help. I'll get out of here, you'll see you little brat." Urgh once again the hundred and one thing that could cause him pain at this moment came to mind but I was more afraid of what Itachi would do if I didn't listen to him…so I bit back everything that I wanted to do. I was sure another member would put him in his place soon enough.

I bit my tongue thinking of the least bad thing I could do and finally it hit me, "Well to bad you missed that huge blood spot…" he looked down quizzically and I brought my foot down right on top of his hand. This caused him to yelp out and take a grab at my ankle which he pulled out from under me causing me to fall on the floor and slam my head hard. I stood up growling at rubbing at the back of my head! Walking out of the room I couldn't help but once again swear at the fact that he would be there all the time!

I soon found myself sitting in the main room talking with Deidara and Sasori. I was sitting with my head lazily rested on my palm. I was now sporting a large bump on the back of my head thanks to my brother. "I can't believe Itachi is putting you through this yeah. If anyone should know about annoying brothers it would be him un." Deidara did have a point.

"Yeah, but he relates more to Orochimaru both being the older brothers and all." Sasori had point as well. Both me and Sasuke where the annoying younger siblings but in this case it was totally different. Sasuke was the obsessed little avenger and I was the demonic little sister.

As everyone should know what they say by now though, 'speak of the devil and he will come for you.' Just as we were finishing up our conversation Itachi came in with Orochimaru following close behind. He looked over at us and smiled at me to which I offered a wave. "So what was that you guys were saying about me?" he muttered to Sasori and Deidara who just exchanged glances. He continued on towards the kitchen and I started laughing at the two petrified expressions I was left with.

**A/N: well its really late and I finished this chapter and got the last paragraph (still a long way off) for this story done! You all might love me or hate me…Tell me what you think will happen? None of the Naruto characters are mine**


	26. Im Standing Here!

**A/N: Here we are at chapter 26 and I am so glad that I have stayed with this story…Well here we go.**

I was walking down the halls dead tired just praying to whatever god would listen to me that they would move my room closer magically…I opened my eyes taking in the name plates and none of them said my name…So much for religion what is the point of praying for something if you aren't going to get it…then again what's the point of wandering the halls this late praying for something as shallow as your room to move…Arms shot out and wrapped around my waist and mouth muffling my screams. As soon as I was outside I could see it was the goon four from the sound and the spider one had put a web over my mouth making it impossible to talk let alone scream. "We are taking you until we get Orochimaru back…See how they do without the akatsuki princess…" The next thing I felt was a hit to the back of the neck causing me to see white then darkness.

The next time I woke up I had the pink haired girl that I remembered had an attitude problem…I think her name was Tayuya and the spider guy…Man did I want to squish that little bug! He looked at me noticing I was awake more than likely by the fact I was sitting up and rubbing at my head otherwise it might have taken a year for him to figure it out. He looked at me maybe really seeing the similarities between me and Orochimaru, "You know you are kind of cute." Nope scratch that one off he was just checking me out like every other pervert this side of Konoha!

"Go to hell…" I mumbled rubbing at the headache that would not go away. It was the horrible kind to the one that lies right behind the eyes making you just want to curl up in a dark quiet room. As ninja we don't have that luxury we had to be always alert and ready…Especially if they brought me back to the sound.

"Well then we'll be there together." He chuckled but I growled at the fact that he was right. A demon never gets into heaven….I chuckled that entire sentence was so out of place. I looked at each of them expecting an explanation. Kimimaro spoke up which wasn't much of a shocker, "We took you to get to the akatsuki…Who better to take then the hot headed Uchiha's little love?" I shrugged knowing he was right but hoping they had thought through more of their plan then just that. "You guys to Orochimaru and the only way they are getting you back is for a trade…Then again I think I like you better so we might just keep you…" I scooted back away from him he was making my uncomfortable.

"Will you just cut the crap Kidomaru or do I have to lock your ass on the other side of the door with Sakon?" Tayuya snapped at him. Clearly she was the jealous type not use to having another girl here to share the attention with. However her threat seemed to shut Kidomaru up which made me happy. She nodded like she understood how over bearing he could be and like she had just really helped me. "Well Akatsuki b-"

"Tayuya! Language…." Kidomaru snapped her but it was too late I know where that was going and my mind had finished the sentence. "This will be your room…" he fished. "Mine is just next door I might make a late night mistake and stop in here…" he smirked at me and I just shuddered at the thought of the spider anywhere near me.

"Yeah Kidomaru…Cause Orochimaru wouldn't let the four eyed freak loose on you if you touched his little sister. "She said making a slicing motion to emphasis her point. I once again rubbed my head wondering really what I had gotten myself into …There was no way this was like the akatsuki…It was a miracle this village was even standing.

"When you say that she is Orochimaru-sama's sister that makes her a little less sexy…" he said acting like I wasn't right there I growled out. I mean really I am right here I can hear everything you say! "Well I guess we will be going and let you get some sleep." The spider man stood up followed out by Tayuya. As soon as they were out I got up and locked the door knowing they had keys and it was futile but something about it made me feel safer.

I lay back on my bed thinking how this entire plan was only half thought through…I mean they just set of the Uchiha ticking time bomb…Don't they know a couple of subordinates trained by Orochimaru would never be enough to hold f the fury of an Uchiha. I mean look as Sasuke he was just looking for a reason to be mad and put a hole through the wall. It's not like they even find out the whole story before they just charge in and make a mess of things. Thinking of Itachi brought a small smile to my face…I can't even stand to be away from him this long…Maybe I have given over too much of myself over to him. Love gives your enemies something to use against you and the sound was using it to the fullest. Itachi is smart though he will think everything through before he comes charging in and he will get me back.

My mind wandered over to my brother…The older brother that use to be so close to me and would do anything to protect his baby sister. The brother that use to play tag with me even when he was tired. The one I would drag out into the woods just to train me and show me new kunai tricks. Things have changed so quickly sometimes I think things would be easier if one of us was dead. I roll over to face the wall so no one can see me crying.

**A/N: Poor Yumi it's hard to see people you love change for the worst…None of the character except Yumi belong to me…Please review. **


	27. A time to fight

**A/N: Alright one more to go after this and I can't wait! As I mentioned I really am going to do a sequel once more to this if you all want.**

I had been here a week…A week! Absolutely nothing had happened! Non windows were smashed in no threats were received it almost was as if the akatsuki weren't even looking for me! Maybe I wasn't as important to Itachi as I thought. I was laying back on the sofa sulking I would swear if someone looked at me right now they would see the looking dark cloud and know to take at least three huge steps back but that didn't stop Sakon from trying to start something with me, "Wow Yumi here a week and not even one answer to our demands…" I looked back at him glaring daggers into the stupid silver haired head. "Maybe Itachi didn't love you like he said he did…Maybe it was just to string you along all for the sake of that demon…" He sounded so smug so sure of himself I just wanted to turn and bury my fist into his face.

I just sighed taking a deep breath in thinking clam Yumi…Breath in and out. "Yeah maybe your right maybe that was all it was about to him…Then again Itachi and the akatsuki for that matter aren't the type to answer to the demands of morons they are more the type to just come and take what they want." I said to him in a matter of fact way. Despite how sure I sounded I wasn't so sure of myself…Maybe having my brother as leverage was more important to them then having some stupid little demon in their ranks.

"Well they aren't coming for you none to quickly…Are they?" He said. I know he was trying to push my buttons and he was certainly good at that.

I shook my head trying to think of a way to handle this, "Nope they are sure taking their dear sweet time! The more time I spend here the more I feel my I.Q drop so they might want to hurry it up…" I said trying to make a point that this conversation was stupid to me. HE was just stating the facts that I already knew.

"Sit up you lazy ass!" They knew voice was like nails on a chalk board to me! I couldn't stand Tayuya to me she was still nothing but a spoiled little brat! "The first demand for you just came in for you" I looked at her and for the first time a smile spread across my face. The akatsuki really did want me! She scowled at my smile clearly never one to be happy about anything. "Well they agreed to our terms…The annoying little brat for lord Orochimaru." She sneered looking me up and down like I was the dirtiest thing on the planet. "To bad they are getting the low end of the deal…Still I want her bound so they don't try anything funny." Soon as that was said I felt the coarse ropes wind their way around my arms. At that point it didn't even matter I was going back to the akatsuki.

The whole way out to the field the sound four were kicking me to get me to move along, and then stepping on my heels trying to trip me. Needless to say that didn't stop me from whirling around and taking a good kick to their ribs. This resulted in the immediate tying of my legs and I found myself slung over Sakon's shoulder. That didn't stop me from thrashing and making his job a hundred times harder then it needed to be. I was sure I was raising a huge bruise on his back with all my pounding and screaming for him to put me down.

It wasn't long until I got exactly what I wanted and I found myself dropped ungracefully onto my butt with a whining noise. I heard Sakon sigh and grumble something about getting this over with and glad to be rid of me. Well I would be glad to be rid of them to so I didn't take any of it to personally. I looked over and sure enough I saw the entire akatsuki heading this way…My brother was walking with them and his head was held high as always…What the hell then why was I tied up! The look he gave me, the smirk gracing features somehow spoke of winning! Well today was the day he would learn that no one beats Yumi.

My wings began to spread and strain at the ropes. It wasn't long until they snapped at the incredible force of my wings! I flew up and over to the akatsuki's side of the field making a few circles before landing right in the center of them and right in front of my brother. I was scowling at him and he was glaring down at me. "This ends today brother." I said to him ready to draw my knife and end it right now.

He smirked down and chuckled at me, he brought a hand up and stroked at the side of my face. "I agree sweet little Yumi! You are going to die here." He chuckled once again as I slapped the hand away! He was not going to patronize me anymore! I glared at him. This was no longer the brother I grew up with this was a completely different man. His ideals were no longer to help anyone only to hurt everyone.

With that my wings spread out popping as the bones set into place and I took to the air blowing the hair over everyone standing on the ground. In that same instance he shot across the field to hide himself in the army of the sound. This would be the final clash of siblings and this field would be a grave for the sound village. I wanted to crush them into so many pieces that they would never be able to pull themselves back together. I looked down at Itachi who only offered me a smile and a nod.

**A/N: Alright one more chapter left! This is the fight for Yumi! I can't wait for you all to read the end and I already got ideas for the sequel. Well tell me what you think. None of the Naruto characters are mine. **


	28. and a time to live

**A/N: Alright loves here we are at the last chapter once again but that isn't to say I wouldn't do a sequel to this one but I leave that up to you! **

I look around from my place in the air, looking out over this battle field brings a smile to my face. It took so much to get to this point but with war declared we would be free to go out there and kill. It was almost comical to see the thirteen of us from the akatsuki snarling an yelling threats at the huge army the sound had brought out against us. Now was the time to fight though and now was the time for me to kill my brother and end the internal war of my family. "Yumi!" The voice that was yelling at me snapped me out of my thoughts and I looked down to see Itachi holding something. He threw it up to me and I caught the hilt of the long sword…The blade of silence….But how? As if reading my mind he yelled, "Went back for it thought you might need it now get out there and fulfill that prophesy." I nodded once again assuring myself that now was the time for war.

I dove straight for my brothers and I could see the others following behind me cutting their way through the army. My brother always did focus on quantity not quality. The clash of metal made this all the more real as the sword of silence collided with his Kasunagi. "Give it up little sister you can't beat me…" He hissed right in my face as our swords were pushing against each other each gaining some edge only to lose it a second later.

"Your wrong brother, unlike you I have something to fight for." I twisted my sword dragging a cut across his face only to have both of us jump away from each other at the same time. I felt strong arms wrap around me restraining my arms from moving, looking down they didn't match those of anyone in the akatsuki I sunk my sharp canine teeth and took a large bite out of him and spitting what was in my moth onto the ground and turned to show him my fangs. He quickly released me and I brought my sword up just in time to collide with my brothers. As soon as we hit I took the air only to have something grab my ankle and throw me to the ground. I swore under my breath having the wind knocked out of me. I reached out for my sword only to have someone step on my hand and put a sword right through my wing. I looked over a smirk on my face, "Foolish brother…" My neck stretched out and I injected the poison from my fangs into his leg. He stumbled back and once again disappeared among his men.

I reached forward quickly grabbing my sword and clipping it to my belt…I turned and tore the sword from my wing not even considering any further consequences. I swore knowing he had disabled my agility flying and my speed was screwed but I took the air anyway just to find him. The army at this point was down to just a few of his best men nothing the akatsuki couldn't take care of…If I could just keep my brother out of their hair. I finally saw him and I folded my wings in letting myself just dive right at him and knock him to the ground. I had him pinned there was no way he was getting away from me. I heard a pained shout and knew immediately that it was Itachi and it was affirmed by the laughing that came from under me. "Well aren't you going to help him…?" The snake asked me. It is a sad day when the snake

I smirked down at him knowing that is exactly wanted! He wanted me to give him one more chance to retreat, to lick his wounds and once again attack. "As soon as I kill you I will brother…" I raised the sword of silence above my head and glared threateningly down at him but looking at him this was harder than I thought I would be. I saw flashes of our childhood, I remember laughing with him, and tackling him as soon as he came in the door from a mission. I remembered how mom always chided me telling me not to bother him so soon. Tears in my eyes I brought the sword down and right through him. He moved for a few seconds looking up at me with shock, shifting to pain, and then ending with a smile. It was like he knew this was going to happen.

The next thing I felt was an unbearable impact to the back and then the weight of one wing was just gone. It wasn't long till I felt the weight of the attacker on top of me. "Last one…" Sasori muttered as he collapsed I pushed the weight off me with a great struggled and crawled me way over and around all the bodied looking for Itachi. I finally found him he was bleeding from multiple wounds but he wasn't that bad off. He was lying on his back and I soon came to collapse near him and just stared up at the sky. Today was me taking back the life I was never give I could finally make my own choices there was no order to it all now. No stupid prophesy to control me! It was all me now!

I was lying on the ground my chest heaving but I could hear Itachi next to me. He was alive and my brother was dead! I had finally reached the end…He would never hurt me again. Something in my caused my smile to spread and a light hearted laugh to slip out I could finally be free this was what I had always wanted. I turned my head to look over at Itachi and my smile spread if that was even possible. Our life was beginning to shape up and nothing could tear us apart. I felt a little distraught as he seemed to be turning something over in his mind. Finally he looked me in the eyes and I could feel my heart plummet almost to my stomach. This was something I could get use to, I always wanted to be by him and when he spoke my heart stopped of a split second, "Yumi would you marry me?" at that point my breath was taken away so I just nodded and started to tear.

**A/N: Okay everyone awww happy ending! If you want a sequel to a sequel let me know…you never know what Itachi and Yumi have in store for us. None of the Naruto characters are mine.**


End file.
